The Shaman King and The Itako
by lblue
Summary: she was the itako who was supposed to be engaged to the future shaman king years ago, but she ran away, and years after, they met again... Completed!
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note: My 2nd SK fic! This story is really out of the manga and the anime. Read and Review... on with the chapter...  
  
The Shaman King and the Maid Chapter 1 No direction  
  
Anna sighed.  
  
Another long, tiring day... It was already 7 am and I still have to cook breakfast for my so- called sisters and my so-called mother. Cappuccino and toast with strawberry jam to be served in their bedrooms at exactly 7:30 am. By the time I got there, each of them would begin their long speeches of complaints for my delay though I'm just a second late... What's new anyway? They're STRICT when it comes to time... Trust me... Then, they'll give me the long lists of things they want me to buy... Can't they buy these things themselves? I have to go to the market to buy the day's groceries. Afterwards, I have to clean this whole place or else... you don't want to know what they'll say... Blah... Blah... Blah... I have to clean the windowsills, change the drapes, polish the decors, mop the whole place, and dust the carpets and the tapestries until no trace of filth can be found. The skin of my so-called mother and so-called sister is sensitive or so they say. I still have to prepare lunch, then, I still have to set the table and wash the plates. After a minute or two of rest, I have to do the laundry. Good thing someone had the guts to invent the washing machine and the dryer and save me the time and energy... After an hour or so, I still have to fold them and bring them straight to their rooms. I have the afternoon to myself; my sisters and my mother were away... guess what? Shopping!! I 'm stuck with the household chores and they're stuck with shopping... Heck! Good thing I still have the decency not to kill them... Okay, I can't do that. I'm still in my right state of mind. Anyway, for the whole afternoon I can rest, watch my favorite show (I'm entitled to that...), or go out and breathe some fresh air (I'm not allowed to do that but will they know? I'm not stupid to tell them, anyway...). I'll just make sure that by 6 pm, dinner is ready and I have already set the table. They would arrive at exactly 6:15 (You see, I have to know that or else I'll be in trouble... big trouble). I'm permitted to eat dinner with them as always. They would ask how my afternoon went and of course, I would reply that I just stayed in the house and behaved like a good girl (Yeah right...). They would smirk and then start boasting (This is the worst part...) the new clothes they've bought (they're always in with the fashion...) and how expensive these clothes were (they're that rich to do that...) obviously to make me envious (which was not the case, I'm not interested anyway, I could have sleep if I didn't stop myself). After an hour, we're done talking (I couldn't believe that only an hour had passed, for me, it seems like a day...). They'll bid me good night and leave me with the cleaning (what's new, anyway?). By 9 pm, I'm done with everything. I'll retire to the confines of my own room, my only solitude, totally exhausted (Who wouldn't be exhausted anyway?). That's the story of my life each day, same as ever for the past 6 years, except that during Tuesdays and Fridays, I have to add ironing to the list of chores. My life was always like this... no direction... (Wait? Am I being emotional?)  
  
Maybe you want to know why the hell am I acting like Cinderella for the past 6 years if I had the chance to run away and leave this miserable place. I'm not waiting for Prince Charming, anyway. You see, I happen to owe these people my life in a sort of a way. They're not really my family at least, biologically speaking. I was only 10 when I first came into Izumo, a Shaman country ruled by the powerful clan of the Asakuras, after running away from my terrible childhood. I stood alone at one corner, cold, alone, and hungry, suffering from a high fever. I have no place to go. I fainted, and when I woke up, I found myself in this place. Obviously, they pitied me when they saw me lying lifeless on the street amidst the storm so they brought me to their house and took care of me. They gave me food and nourished me until I was well. They decided to adopt me. All went well at first, until, the man who found me died few months later because of an accident. My so-called mother still agreed to let me stay in one condition: I have to do the household chores. I agreed, you see, I have no choice. Six years have now passed. No one still knew whom I really was, where did I come from, or why I ran away, even this family who adopted me. My identity remained hidden and my true family didn't succeed in finding me. I hid my presence very well that even the strongest itakos in my own family could not sense me. After all, they trained me to be the strongest itako alive, and they succeeded. True enough. I gained the title of being the strongest itako alive. I should have been engaged to someone or to be engaged to someone but I ran away the night they were supposed to announce my engagement. I was only ten at that time and heck, who in his right mind would want to be engaged at that age? I guess the only person who really knew about me is my mentor, the person I trusted throughout these years. Anyway, enough with my history. I agreed with the chores, and lived with them. Sometimes, I even wonder why they didn't bother to hire some maids for a change. They are rich and they could afford that. I guess they intended to make my life miserable; after all, they once blamed me for the death of the man. Whatever. It wasn't that bad, really. In exchange for the concept of my mother and sisters living in comfort, like princesses, and me, living in depression, like a maid, I have some benefits. I could use their surname, I'm considered and treated as one of the family (okay, I doubt this part...), I'm given food, clothing, and shelter, I have my own decent room complete with a soft bed, a study table, a lampshade, an air conditioner, my own television set, a walk-in closet, and my own bathroom, a monthly allowance, and my education. I have the chance to play the part of Cinderella (okay, Cinderella doesn't have those benefits, I'm still lucky, and she didn't run away, mind you, and heck, I'm not waiting for Prince Charming.) and them, the wicked stepmother, and stepsisters (okay, they're not that wicked, and they're not my stepfamily.). This kind of life is better than my life when I was a child, the kind of life I ran away from. Definitely better...  
  
Anna stood. The rain shook her out of her reverie. She still has many things to do.  
  
"The History of Japan began with..."  
  
Yoh yawned.  
  
Here we go again with this boring lecture told by the private tutor of the royal court. Why do I have to listen to this boring lecture anyway? Yeah, the reason for everything, I was the crowned prince, the future Shaman King.  
  
He glanced around the room. Manta and Lyserg were jotting down notes, the only people who were listening attentively. Horo-Horo and Ren were having their usual argument. Chocolove was sleeping. Tamao and Pirika were busy chatting. Yoh sighed.  
  
It wasn't really something to be the crowned prince of Izumo, next in line to be the Shaman King, after his witty brother gave up the throne and passed into him all the responsibilities. For the past 16 years, all he could remember was the reckless training his family gave him to make him strong, strong enough to defeat every opponent that challenged him. Okay, those trainings really made him stronger and gave him power worthy of a Shaman King, but as he grew stronger, the emptiness he felt grew deeper. In fact, he couldn't remember any particular thing about his childhood. If you could call, that period between 4-10 yrs old when all you did is train, train, and train some more childhood. All that came into his mind was the bruises he got from the training and once he nearly died, all the anguish and pain he felt, and the fanaticism of his family to train him and risk his life. He was able to master the spirit ball fusion at the age of 8, and the Oversoul technique at the age of 12, two things that made his family proud of him. He was always different. Of course, he was different. He was the Crowned Prince, the future Shaman King and sometimes he wished he wasn't.  
  
"The Jomon period dates back to 8000 BC. People living during the Paleolithic Age characterize this period. Pottery is evident..."  
  
He wished he was not a prince. He wished he was not the future Shaman King. He wished he was not born to this prestigious family, bloody hell obsessed with his training. He even wondered what his life would be like if things were different. Maybe he was just sleeping, eating, or listening to his walk man. He would not be bound by certain responsibilities. Maybe he had a family that minds him not only his stupid training. There are many times when he wished to give up and run away, to give up the throne, to live a peaceful life away from Izumo, to become happy... Happy... He didn't even know what was the real meaning of the word. He didn't know what it feels like to be one. He wished things would be different. Yet, there's nothing he could do. He was stuck with being the Shaman King. It was funny, possessing the unlimited powers and yet you couldn't do such easy thing: run away. He couldn't imagine what his family would do when he did that. His brother had given up the throne and was nowhere to be found. He was sure the Shaman World would be in chaos without their king. He was willing to sacrifice his happiness for the moment.  
  
"The military ruled during the Kamakura until the Tokugawa era. Families struggle for power. The Minamoto family..."  
  
His damn life had no direction whatsoever. He had all the material things one could ask for: wealth and status. Still something was missing. He was to be the Shaman King, the dream of his family for him but what was his own dream, his own goal in life? In fact, he didn't want to be the Shaman King. What's the big deal about being the Shaman King, anyway? He felt he still had to do something, something that would complete everything. The problem was, he didn't know what that something was. He didn't know what was his real goal in life.  
  
"Oda Nobunaga, Toyotomi Hideyoshi, and Tokugawa Ieyasu succeeded in uniting Japan. Tokugawa Ieyasu..."  
  
In spite of these things, he still managed to smile. He still managed to show everyone that he was fine despite the fact that he was not. How he did it, he didn't know.  
  
"Yoh. Yoh..." Yoh stared at Horo-Horo who was shaking him. "What?"  
  
**END of chap 1!! Please read and review! Next chapter... Yoh is frustrated over something his family had announced... 


	2. 2

The Shaman King and the Maid Chapter 2 Finding the Right One for Three Weeks  
  
Ren, Horo-Horo, Chocolove, Lyserg, Manta, and Yoh were making their way towards the dining room for lunch.  
  
Horo-Horo was laughing. "Faust looked mad back there. The sermon he gave us was record breaking! Imagine, 1 hour and 30 minutes! The longest so far!"  
  
"He has the right to be angry." Manta retorted. "What kind of teacher wouldn't be angry if he saw his two students arguing over something stupid, the other is sleeping, the other two were busy giggling, and another one staring at the wilderness? Lyserg and I are the only ones who were paying attention."  
  
Yoh grinned. "Who in his right state of mind would listen to a lecture as boring as that?"  
  
"Good thing we didn't back out." Ren smiled. "Faust has to thank us for that." Ren, Horo-Horo, Yoh, and Chocolove laughed. Manta and Lyserg only shook their heads.  
  
"I mean, who needs to know those kind of things, anyway." Chocolove said, still chuckling.  
  
"Yoh needs it." frowned Lyserg. "Yoh, you are the future Shaman King."  
  
"What has the History of Japan got to do with Yoh being the Shaman King?" Horo-Horo pointed out.  
  
Chocolove smirked. "Yoh would be the Shaman King with or without knowledge on History. They don't have any choice."  
  
"Besides, Yoh wouldn't lecture his opponent about History before they fight, right?" Ren added, smiling. They went on laughing.  
  
Lyserg and Manta sighed. "I give up."  
  
"I was just thinking..." Yoh said out of nowhere when the laughter died down, "What would happen if I ran away to escape the duties of being the Shaman King?" His friends froze in horror.  
  
"That was supposed to be a joke right?" Horo-Horo asked amiably.  
  
Yoh sighed then grinned at each of them. "We may never know."  
  
The doors opened for them and revealed the renowned dining room of the Asakura family. Crystal chandeliers lit the whole place. The air smelled of mild perfume and soft music played. The chairs were polished to shine like gold and the cushions were made from the finest thread of silk. The dinnerware was all made of gold. Lavish food was served. 500 people can eat at the same time, awaited by 500 butlers. The Asakura family didn't fail yet to impress anyone who had been invited to eat with them.  
  
Yoh saw that his father, mother, grandfather, and grandmother were already in their respective places. He approached them while his friends bowed down in respect. Tamao and Pirika were also there.  
  
"We've been waiting for you." Yohmei, his grandfather, said, snapping his finger. In an instant, lunch was served. Roast beef in creamy mushroom sauce, with broccoli in oyster sauce as the side dish.  
  
"Why the delay?" Keiko asked sharply, "You all know we always have lunch at exactly 11 am. You're 15 minutes late."  
  
Manta answered. "We have been lectured again by Master Faust."  
  
"For an hour and a half." Horo-Horo added.  
  
"Yoh, Ren, Horo-Horo, and Chocolove were not paying attention again." Lyserg said. Ren, Horo-Horo, and Chocolove glared at him. Yoh was just silently eating his lunch.  
  
Mikihisa sighed. "What's new about that?"  
  
Kino began her sermon. "We've been reminding you, Yoh, that it is your duty to study hard. You are the Future Shaman King. This is not what we expected from you. You are supposed to be doing your best and look what you are doing. You sleep in your classes..."  
  
"It's not my fault that I'm bored with..." Yoh reasoned out.  
  
Kino dismissed her hand at Yoh. " And boredom is not a valid reason for someone to lose interest in his studies. That also applies to all of you." She shot them all an insolent look. "You are all from the noble families of Izumo. The day would come when..."  
  
The door suddenly opened surprising them all. A person with long dark-brown hair, clad in traveling clothes, and wearing a grin on his face showed up.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm late for lunch." Hao greeted. Kino and Yohmei sighed. Keiko smiled. Mikihisa didn't show any reaction. Everyone else faintly shook their heads. "I'm also sorry for disrupting whatever you were saying, Grams." Hao grinned at his younger brother. Yoh grinned back.  
  
"I see the prodigal son has returned." Horo-Horo grunted. Hao just smiled at him. He then took his place at the table and began to eat.  
  
Kino continued her semon. Yoh wasn't really paying attention, that was until his grandmother said something that caught his ear, not only his actually, but all of them present.  
  
"Wait! What did you just say, Grams?" asked Yoh.  
  
Kino glared at him. "I said we decided to take the matter into our own hands. We decided to hold a ball where you would choose your wife."  
  
"What!" Yoh exclaimed. "A ball? Choosing my wife? What has that got to do with my studies?"  
  
Yohmei spoke. "We thought that having a fiancée would somehow give you some sense of direction. The best thing to do is to hold a ball wherein we are to invite all the ladies of this kingdom, and hopefully, you would choose your wife from them."  
  
"But that would defy our tradition." Yoh cried in a panicked voice, "Holding a ball here would mean opening the palace to the public which was not done before."  
  
"There are times when we have to break traditions when necessary." Keiko pointed out.  
  
"No kidding." Yoh said, wearing silly expression on his face that his friends began to laugh. "Besides, I'm barely 16."  
  
"I was 4 when your mother and I were engaged." Mikihisa said sharply.  
  
Kino smiled. "I was 10 when I was engaged to your grandfather."  
  
Yoh grimaced. "Then why don't you just leave me to it? I can't marry someone I just met at a damn ball."  
  
"An unlikely idea." Keiko answered at a matter-of-factly, "No offense, Yoh, but we happen to know that you don't know a single thing about girls, and you don't own the right mind to know one." All his friends laughed. Yoh flashed them that shut-up look.  
  
Kino then sighed. "Okay... here's the deal to be fair with you...."  
  
That night.... Horo, Ren, Hao, and Chocolove were playing poker. Lyserg and Manta were playing chess.  
  
"That was the best thing I heard!" Horo grinned, "I can't believe this! You have to choose your wife in a ball!" The Ainu stood and waltz around the room, humming a tune.  
  
"Cut it off!" warned the Chinese. 'It's your turn, you bum."  
  
Yoh glared at Horo. "Shut up. Who said the ball will go on? I happen to have made a deal with my grandmother." Horo, Ren, Hao, Chocolove, Lyserg and Manta were silent for a while. They looked at each other, and then started laughing again.  
  
"Come on, Yoh." Lyserg said amidst his laughter, "Do you really think you had the better part of the deal? Think again..."  
  
"Your grandmother suggested the idea because she was pretty sure she would lose nothing." Ren added, chuckling. "She knew you would fail."  
  
Yoh scowled as the events of that afternoon flashed back into his mind.  
  
Kino sighed. "Okay, to be fair with you. If and only if you found the girl you wished to marry before the ball, which is to be held three weeks from now, and she agreed to be engaged to you on or before the night prior to the day when the ball is to be held, then we'll automatically cancel the ball. If not, we have to go on with the ball the next day and whether you like it or not, you have to choose your bride at that same night. No more excuses. Am I understood?"  
  
"Yeah, she got me with that." Yoh finally said. "But who knows?"  
  
"The Prince and His Noble Conquest of Finding a Princess in Three Weeks." Chocolove exclaimed. "How romantic!" Everyone laughed again.  
  
"I think, brother, you need some help." Hao grinned. "If I were you, I'd pay a beautiful girl to pretend to be my fiancée, then I'll break it two months after. No harm done."  
  
"Would all of you shut-up." Yoh said, suddenly pissed off.  
  
"Yoh, do you really think you could find the right girl in three weeks?" Manta asked, "You must be joking."  
  
The Ainu laughed. "Why don't we make a bet out of this?" They all agreed. Horo, Chocolove, Manta, Lyserg, and Ren, with their spirits (except for Manta of course) all bet that Yoh wouldn't find the girl. Only Hao and his spirit bet that Yoh would find the girl yet the ball will go on for some reasons.  
  
Yoh shook his head. His friends didn't believe him. Amidamaru appeared. "Master Yoh, I heard about the ball and your deal with your grandmother. Do you think you would find her in just three weeks?"  
  
"Why don't you join them?" Yoh snapped, referring to his friends. "They were making a bet out of this." Amidamaru hurriedly joined the group crowded in the table. He too bet that Yoh wouldn't find the girl.  
  
Now even my spirit didn't believe me. Yoh sighed. He'll prove them wrong. He'll win this ridiculous deal, they'll see. The fact is, he really didn't know what he should do. Heck. He looked at a star, and on the other side of the city, a girl is also looking at the same star. Their fates were already intertwined, even before they knew it.  
  
END* of Chap. 2  
  
Hope you like it... review! Next chapter... finally... Yoh and Anna meet. How? :) 


	3. 3

The Shaman King and the Maid Chapter Three Their First Meeting  
  
I woke up, my whole body aching and my head sore. I forced myself out of bed and yet everytime I stood, I stumbled almost instantly. Everything around me was spinning. After much effort, I managed to recover my balance and walked the distance from my room to the kitchen, bumping into everything. I drank some medicine, which made me feel better, enough to cook breakfast. My head ached as soon as my mother started her speech of complaints but she miraculously stopped, seeing that I'm not feeling well. Was that concern in her voice? She even suggested that I should rest first before doing practically everything. I must have looked real sick then. I merely nodded throughout our conversation. I only understood one thing: they would be spending their vacation at a friend's house (she mentioned the exact place but I didn't bother) and they would be gone for a week or more. I could have done some positive reaction but the churning feeling inside me made it a bit impossible at the moment. I gave up, went to the sink, and when strange-looking fluids started coming out of my mouth, I knew I was really sick. I have no choice but to drink the gross medicine: its taste and odor enough to make me worse. I collapsed in my bed and slept for hours. When I woke up, I felt absolutely better. I went down and realized that the house was deserted. My mother and sisters had left two hours earlier, as that was written on the note they cared enough to leave. They also left some amount of money and reminded me to rest and drink my medicine on time while they were away. Honestly, I thought they're sick, not me. The next minute, I was hungry. It was noon already, and there was no time to cook. Because of my hard head, I was on my way to town for lunch after changing into appropriate clothes.  
  
Yoh laughed. He easily fooled the guards in the palace. Now, he was in town, free to do anything he wanted for one day. He thought of what his friends would do if they found out what he did. Time to celebrate and begin his one-day freedom. He went to a store and bought something to eat.  
  
Anna's head started aching again, maybe because she was walking under the terrible heat of the sun. Her vision started to blur too. She had just been in town for 15 minutes. She knew she had to go home lest something bad happen....  
  
Yoh hummed a tune to himself while eating his snack... He was deep in thought, thinking about the deal he made with his grandmother... Literally, he wasn't looking where he was going...  
  
Anna wasn't looking where she was going. She was busy massaging her forehead, it was aching terribly that she couldn't bear it anymore. Her whole body was sweating profusely. Her skin was burning. She needed to drink something to cool herself. She closed her eyes. If she only bought her medicine...  
  
Yoh and Anna were walking directly towards one another, neither of them aware of it....  
  
It was not long before they hit each other. It happened so fast. Yoh lost his balance and uncontrollably fell forward- straight to Anna. They hit the ground hard. Anna was stunned, and felt the breath knocked out of her. Yoh gasped in pain. Their faces were so close that their noses were touching. They were both breathing very hard.  
  
Yoh blinked. He was looking at the nicest pair of eyes he had ever seen. He could smell her fragrance... spring fresh, and the wisps of her blond hair blowing in his cheek...  
  
Anna was shocked. She was just aware of the fact that she bumped into somebody totally unfamiliar who fell straight to her. Her anger turned up at once. She slapped him. "Pervert." she hissed through her gasps.  
  
Yoh was about to apologize when he felt a force hitting his left cheek. He got off her at once. He turned to face the girl who had the honor of giving him a real slap. The girl had blond hair and a red bandanna on her neck. She wore a simple black dress. "What was that for?" he grinned, touching the red mark on his cheek. The girl just glared at him.  
  
Yoh offered to treat the girl to lunch to compensate for what happened. The girl reluctantly agreed.  
  
"You didn't tell me your name yet." Yoh asked.  
  
"Have you told me yours?" was the cold reply.  
  
Yoh grinned. "It's Yoh. What about you?"  
  
"Why would I tell you my name? I don't know, you may be a thief or something."  
  
Yoh laughed a bit. "If I'm a thief, I should have not bothered to take you to lunch after what happened. Besides, in one-way or another, you already knew. You wouldn't have come with me if you knew I was a thief."  
  
"Anna. It's Anna." was the faint reply. She immediately stood. "I better go now. Thanks for the snack."  
  
"Wait." Yoh called, "I'll accompany you home. You don't look well."  
  
Anna stared at him defiantly, before giving in. "Fine. Suit yourself." On their way, Yoh was telling some funny jokes and stories. Anna would merely nod, or would rarely smile, but other than that, she showed no further reaction. Most of the time, her expression was cold and blank. Yoh at once figured out that she was an itako.  
  
"You're an itako." Yoh triumphantly said.  
  
"So?" Anna replied crisply.  
  
They finally reached the house. Anna unlocked the door and showed Yoh inside.  
  
"Some maid you got here." was the first thing he said. Everything was clean and tidy. The place was well kept.  
  
"I happened to be the one who cleaned this place," retorted Anna.  
  
"So you're the maid?" Yoh at once received another slap from Anna. "What did I do now? I was just asking."  
  
"I was just answering your question." Anna snapped. "Look, I'm now safely home, and I already showed you my place though I really don't know why I did it. Would you..." Before she could finish what she was saying, she lost consciousness and almost fell to the floor if Yoh wasn't quick enough to catch her.  
  
*END  
  
Thanks for reviews... Next chapter... Yoh taking care of Anna... : ) 


	4. 4

The Shaman King and the Maid Chapter 4 S-I-C-K  
  
***S is for staying calm whenever you see a girl collapsing in front of you***  
  
Yoh was quick enough to catch Anna before she hit the floor. He panicked when he saw her unconscious. He laid her on the couch. Honestly, he didn't know what to do. His instincts told him to get a basin of water and a towel. He placed his hand on her forehead and realized that she was burning with fever. Yoh started wiping Anna's face. Anna soon gained consciousness. She blinked when she saw Yoh staring at her with concern in his eyes.  
  
"Feeling better?" Yoh quietly asked.  
  
Anna forced a smile. "I'm fine, I think." She forced her self to stand, but failed.  
  
Yoh helped her back to the couch. "Watch it."  
  
"I can manage, thank you."  
  
Yoh shrugged. 'You're burning with a very high fever and you're telling me you can manage? Where's your room? I'll carry you."  
  
"The last room in the left wing upstairs." Anna paused, understanding what he just said. "What did you say?"  
  
Yoh lifted her into his arms. "Okay, here we go."  
  
"Put me down." Anna demanded.  
  
Yoh grinned. "Do you want me to do that now?" They were climbing the stairs. Anna had no choice. She continued on glaring at him. "Fine." They reached the room. Yoh carefully laid Anna on the soft bed.  
  
"You made me worry back there, collapsing like that." Yoh said. "I thought you suffered from a brain hemorrhage or something when I bumped into you."  
  
"Scared of being responsible for the death of an innocent girl like me?" Anna said crisply.  
  
Yoh nodded. "Yup. My parents would skin me alive." He then frowned at her. "What came into your mind anyway? You were burning with fever and you still had the guts to go out and have fun..."  
  
"I was not having fun," snapped Anna. "I admit I'm not feeling well this morning but I rested a bit and woke up refreshed. I decided to go to town for lunch and that was when my head started arching again. I was about to go home when I bumped into someone which delayed me."  
  
Yoh smiled. "I guess it's better that way. You could have fainted here and I seemed to notice you're alone..."  
  
Anna stared at him. "My family is gone for a week or more. Taking advantage of the situation?"  
  
Yoh smiled. "As I was saying, you're alone and you could have fainted here, and there's no one to care for you..."  
  
"So you're trying to point out that you'll take care of me."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Yeah right. Look, we're not that rich, and my family would kill me if something bad happens to this house. Take my money but don't dare touch the furniture, the silk drapes, the carpets, the..."  
  
Yoh laughed. "You still don't trust me. How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not a thief?" Anna said nothing. "Look, you better get some sleep. You look tired," he advised. Anna still didn't move. "Don't worry, I won't use the time you're sleeping to steal your things here. I have enough of this back at home."  
  
"For your information, I still have other things to do." Anna retorted.  
  
"I'll do them for you."  
  
Anna laughed. "Come on, I know that you're not the type who do the things I'm supposed to be doing."  
  
"Try me."  
  
***I is for the inability to do things and yet intense to learn them***  
  
Yoh rolled his eyes. "She's right. I don't know how to do these things." He gasped when he saw the list of things he was supposed to do that day. Clean the whole place, (the word whole was emphasized), do the laundry, the ironing, fold the clothes, cook something fit for human consumption. "Oh well, it's not yet late to learn." He began to search for the broom and the mop.  
  
Anna watched him from afar. She smiled to herself, seeing Yoh trying his best to clean the whole place and do it as quietly as possible so as not to disturb her. "Let's see how far you can go." She then returned to her room and drifted back to sleep.  
  
Anna was in a dark corridor. She knew this place. It was familiar. The walls, the windows, the cold atmosphere... No, it can't be. She was home. Anna walked what it seemed to be an endless corridor. She stopped when she heard a cry of pain, a cry that sent chills to her spine. She turned back. A blur vision appeared before her very eyes. A girl was being hit several times by an unknown woman. The girl was crying. "How many times do I have to tell you not to cry? Endure the pain." Anna winced at the sound of the woman's voice. The girl's whimpers continued, so as the reckless beating. The vision began to clear. Anna reached out to help the girl. She froze. It can't be. She recognized the girl... Anna heard herself cry in pain...  
  
"Anna, wake up." Yoh nudged. He was preparing dinner when he heard a shout from Anna's room. He immediately went up.  
  
Anna woke up, cringing in pain. It had been years ever since she was hunted by the memory of her childhood. "Yoh... She's beating the girl... The girl..."  
  
Yoh at once held her into his arms, to dispel her fears. "Anna, it's only a dream. Everything will be alright now." Anna moaned softly in his arms, then, went back to sleep. Yoh carefully laid her on the bed. He then went back to what he's doing.  
  
*** C is for concern or care, whatever***  
  
Yoh was frantic. It was midnight. First, the nightmare, and now this. Anna's temperature didn't go down yet. The thermometer still read 40. 2 ºC. She was burning with a very high fever. Yoh looked at her sleeping figure. She was breathing uneasily and sweating profusely. Yoh even considered bringing her to a hospital. Anna disagreed, saying that it was only a fever. Yoh doubt that. He didn't leave her side throughout the night except when he had to change the ice pack on Ana's forehead. He patiently wiped Anna's face with the wet towel and constantly adjusted it. He didn't sleep either. Yoh watched Anna intently lest something bad happen. It was near dawn when Yoh breathed a sign of relief. Anna's fever had subsided and her temperature read 38 ºC, far better than last night. Yoh went down and happily prepared some breakfast. When he came back, Anna was already awake sitting on her bed.  
  
"Good morning." Yoh greeted cheerfully. Anna nodded weakly. "Time for some breakfast. Chicken noodle soup." He sat on her bed and placed the tray on her lap. He then took the spoon, scooped some soup, and gave her some. "Be careful, it's hot."  
  
"I don't believe you stayed the whole night here. I suppose you'd taken almost all of our furniture. But please..." Anna said. She then frowned after tasting the soup. "It doesn't taste like anything."  
  
Yoh laughed. "Don't worry, your house is still the same as it was when you last saw it. As for the soup, you're sick, and I reckon it's just normal for sick people not to taste anything. Anyway, finish this and then have some more rest so that you'll feel perfectly well by tomorrow."  
  
"Yoh, wouldn't your folks be worried where you were last night?" Anna mentioned.  
  
Yoh froze. Yeah, he forgot that part.  
  
***K is for keeping your self in check and knowing when you have to act before everything turns to a mess...."  
  
Back at the palace....  
  
"Have you found him yet?" Manta cried in anguish.  
  
Horo, Ren, Chocolove, Lyserg, Pirika, and Tamao all shook their heads.  
  
"Manta, I'm pretty sure that Yoh didn't spent the night here." Horo said.  
  
"Nothing could have happened to him. He was the prince." Ren added.  
  
"Let's give up." Chocolove cried. "We've been searching the palace ever since yesterday."  
  
"Knowing Yoh, he would be back soon enough." Lyserg said.  
  
" What I'm worried about is what we would say when they found out that Yoh was missing since yesterday!" exclaimed Manta.  
  
"Make up some excuse." Pirika suggested.  
  
Tamao yawned. "Besides, I think they already know. They could sense it. They didn't mind it at all."  
  
Hao appeared, humming a tune to himself.  
  
"What? You're not worried that your brother is missing." Manta asked, irritably.  
  
Hao took a while before answering. He then laughed. "If I were you, I'll stop looking for him. I just happened to know that he's in perfect condition. He's enjoying himself." He then left, still laughing.  
  
Everyone exchanged confused looks. "He's crazy." They all chorused.  
  
Yoh smiled. "Don't worry about them. I'm sure they're not that worried...."  
  
**END of chapter  
  
please read and review!! 


	5. 5

Author's Note: Sorry for the delayed update... this fic is an AU and yeah, a bit like Cinderella... just some bit changes! Thanks for reviews!!!! I update 2 chapters at least a week!  
  
The Shaman King and the Maid Chapter Five Sense of Direction  
  
*** Back at the Palace ****  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you that I won't do it!"  
  
Yoh didn't come home for two days. His friends were frantic.  
  
"Yoh would be in big trouble." Tamao pointed out.  
  
Manta sighed. "Why don't you do something nice for your brother for once?"  
  
"I'm good enough to give him the throne. What more can he ask?" Hao replied, "Besides, my dear fortune-teller and my dear midget..." Tamao and Manta glared at him. "Could you think of a better way other than forging my brother's run-away letter?"  
  
Lyserg spoke up. "What do you suggest then?"  
  
"Dressing up as your brother won't work even if the two of you look exactly alike. For one, Yoh has a more pleasant attitude." Horo said. "Forging Yoh's run-away letter would be the best idea. Your handwritings are exactly the same. No one can tell the difference."  
  
Hao smiled. "Thanks for the compliment, Boro-Boro."  
  
Horo glowered. "My name is Horo-Horo not Boro-Boro! Are you that stupid not to understand that, Mr. Prodigal Son?"  
  
"Whatever, Boro-Boro, I mean, Horo-Horo." Hao smiled again. "I'm sorry if I mixed up your name. You see, they sound the same."  
  
"But they don't mean the same!" Horo shot back.  
  
"Enough of your name matters, Boro-Boro, I mean, Horo-Horo." Horo just ignored him. "Anyway, how did you manage to cover up for Yoh? He was missing for two days now."  
  
"We're all wasting our time with him." Ren said. "I told you he wouldn't do it."  
  
"In case you didn't know, your Highness..." mocked Pirika.  
  
"Just Hao, my dear lady." Hao said, dismissing his hand. "No formalities needed. Just plain Hao would be fine with me."  
  
"Fine." Pirika crisply replied. "Hao, in case you didn't know, your parents and grandparents were gone the last two days for a very important business trip. They would be back this afternoon."  
  
"Is that so?" Hao grinned, "How come I didn't notice it?"  
  
"What's new anyway?" Chocolove hissed under his breath.  
  
Hao smirked. "I heard that."  
  
"Look, I don't care if you just noticed that your family was gone for a day now. What I need from you is the letter..." Pirika said.  
  
Ren pulled her hand. "Forget it, Pirika. He wouldn't do it."  
  
"Fine. I'll write the letter, but there are conditions." Hao said, wearing a crafty grin on his face, "I'll write the letter in exchange for a kiss from Pirika and from Tamao..."  
  
Horo-Horo and Ren advanced at him at the same time. "Why you..."  
  
"Horo-Horo, wait." Tamao said, stopping him.  
  
"Ren, don't do anything, he's just trying to annoy us." Pirika said.  
  
"Caught in the act!" Hao laughed. "I just proved a point. You see, I wasn't sure yet that it was true until now. I still need some confirmations or rather, evidences. You two got what I mean?" Horo and Ren glanced at each other. Hao shook his head. "Now, I can really say that girls are really smarter than men, right Pirika and Tamao?" Pirika and Tamao blushed. They got the point. Horo and Ren were still confused. "I thought so. Back to business. Don't worry, I don't mean what I said earlier. Of course, I'll write the letter. In fact, I already wrote it. Anything for my little brother. As for the kiss, it was just some sort of a test. I told you I was trying to confirm something. I just found out that I was right. Besides..." He grinned at Horo and Tamao, then at Ren and Pirika. "I don't want to ruin just a beginning or I may say, blossoming kind of a relationship. Ah! Love is in the air!" Horo and Ren blushed. They got the point. "Anyway, I got to go now. Here's the letter." Hao stood and handed Manta the letter. "I knew that my family was away for a business trip. They called for me the other day and told me to take charge first. Actually, I think they suspected that Yoh would be gone. Otherwise, they should have passed the responsibility to Yoh and not to me. You know my family, they have some kind of psychic powers." Everyone was silent. What Hao had just said made sense. "So, bye now. Before I forget, don't worry about my brother. He's not a baby anymore and I'm sure that he's perfectly safe and is having a good time. He will be back before dinner. I can risk my life for that." Before Hao left, he whispered something to Horo and Ren, which made then blush even more.  
  
Yoh sat beside Anna's bed. He was done with all the chores. It was late in the afternoon now. He decided to go back to the palace before his family; his friends rather, alerted all Shamans that the Crowned Prince was missing for two days now. Yoh glanced at Anna. She was still peacefully sleeping, with a trace of innocence on her face. He didn't want to disturb her slumber. He checked the thermometer, it read 37 ºC. Everything is normal. He doesn't have to worry about anything.  
  
Yoh smiled.  
  
She really sleeps like an angel.  
  
He gently stroke Anna's hair, and tucked a wisp of it behind her ear. Then, not knowing why he did it, he kissed her lightly on the forehead.  
  
I'll be back. Sleep, you need it.  
  
"Where in the world have you been?"  
  
"Why didn't you consider leaving a note or something explaining where you were and when will you be back?"  
  
"Don't you know that we searched the whole palace literally hoping to find you?"  
  
"Don't you know how frantically worried we were bearing in mind the fact that you didn't come home for 2 days?"  
  
"We thought you were kidnapped or something or even dead!"  
  
Yoh smiled. The series of questions his friends were asking him once he showed up. He glanced at Hao, the only one who didn't bother to ask him. "Why didn't you tell them?"  
  
Hao grinned back. "I already told them. They weren't in their right state of mind to listen to me."  
  
"You know where Yoh was!" Horo asked, confused.  
  
Manta frowned, looking at Yoh. "You told him where you were and you didn't tell us?"  
  
Hao laughed. "Actually, my little brother doesn't have to tell me. You seemed to forget that I could perfectly read his mind if ever he wishes."  
  
Just then, a servant approached Yoh and told him that his family wishes to speak to him. Yoh nodded. His family asked him about his whereabouts. To the surprise of everyone, what Yoh said was the same as what was written on the forged letter. Hao really had read his brother's mind.  
  
At dinner, it was obvious that Yoh had changed. His smile was different, his laugh was different, his expressions were different, and the way he speaks was different. They were all real, not forced or out of compulsion.  
  
"What the hell happened to him!" Ren asked, in an awed voice.  
  
Hao chuckled. "He just had something he never had before."  
  
"What was that, Mr. Know-All?" Horo questioned.  
  
"Some sense of direction!" Hao laughed, puzzling the group even more.  
  
Yoh was having a hard time escaping the palace. He found out that every passageway in and out of the palace was closely guarded. His parents wouldn't let him off the hook this time. He looked for the plan of the palace and found the perfect place. He went there bringing a bag of clothes, some money, and some food he sneaked from the kitchen.  
  
Yoh stopped. "No chance hiding there, brother."  
  
Hao grinned and went out of his hiding place. His brother is getting good at this. Hao looked at the things Yoh brought. "Running away again, I presume?"  
  
Yoh smiled. "Don't pretend you don't know. You read my mind again, right? Don't worry I'll be back before sunrise." He then sighed, "So, how much do you know?  
  
Hao grinned devilishly. "Not much, really." Yoh continued to stare at him. "Fine. I suppose we really can't keep secrets from each other, right?" Yoh merely nodded. "Okay, I know when, the exact time mind you, how, and why you ran away from the palace two days ago disguised as an ordinary human being. You went to town and celebrated by eating a loaf of bread. Yoh, you could have thought of a better way to party other than eating a loaf of bread."  
  
"The bakery was the first store I saw." Yoh replied defensively. "I was hungry and by the way, the bread was delicious."  
  
"As you say so," said Hao. He then continued, "As I was saying, you were eating a loaf of bread and busy enjoying yourself that you are not looking to where you were going. As a result, you bumped into someone and fell forward straight to her, surprising both of you. It was not entirely your fault because she too was not looking to where she was going. She had the honor of being the first girl to slap you. To compensate for what happened, you treated her to lunch and offered to accompany her home. The girl was reluctant but in the end, she agreed. When both of you arrived in her house, the girl fainted in front of you, making you dead worried. You spent the two days without rest or sleep, nursing her back to health as her family was away for vacation. You even had the decency to do the household chores. She was fine this afternoon, so you decided to came back here before something alarming happens. Before you left her, you kissed her while she was sleeping. Satisfied?"  
  
"Nope." shrugged Yoh. "Anything else?"  
  
Hao paused for a moment. "Ah, I forgot. The girl's name is Anna."  
  
Yoh frowned. "Could we please keep this as a secret between the two of us!" Hao didn't say anything. "Please."  
  
Hao smiled. "Okay. Just promise me one thing..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You'll be careful and you'll let me meet her someday..."  
  
Yoh smiled back. "Promise."  
  
"You better go now." Hao said. "Remember to be back before sunrise. Mom, Dad, Grams, and Gramps would kill me..."  
  
"Yeah, don't worry. I'll do that."  
  
"Yoh, wait. There's something else I wanted to tell you." Hao called. Yoh turned back. "You're falling for her... that would answer your question..."  
  
Yoh just smiled.  
  
Yoh reached Anna's house. He noticed that all the lights were on.  
  
Maybe her family came back already...  
  
He knocked on the door. It wasn't locked. He went inside.  
  
Anna, I'm back!  
  
He heard the voice of Anna. It was obvious that she was talking with someone, whose voice he was familiar with. Yoh went up at once.  
  
Anna, I'm here. The door's opened so....  
  
Yoh's smile vanished from his face. He was right. He knew the person Anna was taking to...  
  
He can't believe it...  
  
He stood there astounded for a few seconds when Anna spoke.....  
  
End of Chap. 5! R & R!  
  
Next chapter... the twist in the story............ 


	6. 6

The Shaman King and the Maid Chapter 6 Surprise!  
  
Anna was bored. She had nothing to do. Okay, she has something to do but Yoh forbade her to do it. Wait, why should I obey him? Who was he anyway? He was just someone she bumped into the other day and took care of her ever since she fainted in front of him... As if I asked him to...  
  
There was nothing special on TV. She couldn't go out. Yoh could be back any time now and would be frantic if he found her out of the house. It's his fault... he didn't leave the specific time he would be back... Yet, guilt was overcoming her... After all, he stayed with her throughout the night and didn't leave her side until he was sure she was okay. Fine, I'll stay in the house.  
  
She rose and found herself rummaging her old trunks, trunks that she didn't bother to look at for quite some time now. She found old photographs. Her picture back when she was ten, of her real family, of their place where she was treated quite the opposite of how she was treated right now.  
  
Anna closed her eyes. Memories of her childhood flooded her mind. Her reckless training ever since she was three, the punishments she received everytime she would fail them, the way she was taught to suffer yet endure the pain, to hide everything even her feelings. For feelings are considered an itako's downfall, her weakness. Before she knew it, she became the most powerful itako, too powerful for her age. She mastered all the techniques an itako like her should have mastered.  
  
All throughout those years, she was forced to believe without question that feelings are her weakness, her destruction. All she did is train. She had to be firm. She was a medium. She had to summon spirits and control them. Her family expected much from her. She became the itako they all expected: firm and powerful, yet they continue to train her harder. She was treated like a princess, but inside she felt like a slave. On the night of her 10th birthday, her engagement was announced. She was destined to marry someone she was a complete stranger to. A perfect match, they said. That same night, she decided she had enough. She won't let her family manipulate her again. That night, she ran away. For the first time, she did things out of her will, and for the first time, she felt free. She vowed that she wouldn't return to her former kind of life. Never again.  
  
Anna sighed. Sometimes, she wondered what her life would have been like if she didn't run away that night. What was he like, the person she should have been engaged to. Just then, she heard a series of footsteps, which she thought belonged to Yoh. However, it was Faust, her mentor for the past years.  
  
"I see you've been doing some flashbacks." Faust greeted in his usual shrill voice that would make everybody chill.  
  
Anna closed the trunks. "Not really. I have nothing else to do."  
  
"I see that you're alone. Where's your so-called family?" Faust inquired.  
  
"Gone for vacation." Anna replied coolly. "I'm sorry I didn't come to class yesterday. I was sick with high fever."  
  
"I decided to check on you. You have really mastered your feelings. Your face reveals nothing."  
  
Anna sighed. "That was what I was trained to do."  
  
"You're now free. You said so yourself. You now have the choice." Anna didn't answer.  
  
"You don't have any regrets?" Faust asked. The news was about the Asakura family holding a ball for the future Shaman King, where he would choose his bride. Anna switched it off.  
  
"Not a single one." Anna calmly replied, "I'm glad that for once, I'm in perfect control of my life."  
  
"Anna, no matter what you do to escape it, you cannot completely erase the past. It would always be a part of you. You're still the itako alive, and you know it."  
  
Anna didn't say anything about the matter and changed the subject. "So, it's true then, there would be a ball?"  
  
Faust laughed. "There could be a ball. There happens to be an agreement between the prince and his family." He then grinned at her. "Considering attending?"  
  
"Might as well come back and," Anna arched her brow. "Wait... How did you know that there was an agreement between the prince and his family?"  
  
Faust didn't have to answer. A voice was heard calling Anna. "Yoh's here." Anna said.  
  
Yoh? It's impossible... "Who's Yoh?"  
  
"I met him the other day. He took care of me." Just then, Yoh entered the room. "Anna, I'm here. The door's opened so..." He froze when he saw Faust.  
  
Good thing Anna spoke immediately. "Yoh, meet Faust, my teacher. Faust, meet Yoh."  
  
Yoh grinned. "No introductions were necessary. We already knew each other. I'm also his student."  
  
One look at Yoh told Faust all he needed to know. Anna didn't know anything about the real him. "Yes. I don't expect to see you here."  
  
"Good thing you two already knew each other." Anna said in her usual tone. She then started telling the story on how she and Yoh first met and all the things Yoh had done for her, making Faust laugh.  
  
"It's now clear to me why you have been disappearing these days." Faust said, smiling. "I can't believe you could do things like that, taking care of a girl who fainted in front of you, doing the household chores... I can't imagine!" The two of them were alone in the kitchen. Yoh was preparing some snacks.  
  
Yoh laughed. "I'm proud to say that all things could be learned. Besides, I'm not the type who would leave a completely unfamiliar girl who fainted in front of me."  
  
"Bumping into someone isn't just a coincidence. There's a deeper meaning behind it. So does someone know?"  
  
Yoh shrugged. "Apart from you and my brother, no one knows. Promise then that you won't tell anybody about it and don't tell Anna the truth about me, okay?"  
  
"About the things you are presently preoccupied with, I can promise you that." Faust frowned. "About Anna, she's not that stupid. She'll figure everything out soon, even on her own. Better tell her before it's too late."  
  
"I know that." Yoh replied. "I'll find a perfect time to tell her."  
  
"Considering her as a prospect?" Yoh blushed. Faust laughed. "Never mind. Anyway, did your family ever told you that you were supposed to be engaged to someone six years ago?"  
  
Yoh shook his head. "I don't remember them telling me something about it."  
  
Faust smiled. "You were supposed to be engaged to an itako." he began, "She was equal with you, in terms of power. You're the only one who could stop her, and she's the only one who could stop you. As you can see, when you and that itako unite in marriage, both of you would produce an unpredictable power that would serve as the foundation of a firm kingdom. You two would rule in greatness and splendor, envied by all. Sad to say..."  
  
"What happened? Did she die or something?"  
  
"The girl ran away."  
  
"Why? Did she found out that I'm a monster?" Yoh joked.  
  
"Not really. It wasn't about the engagement. Same reasons as yours when you decided to run away before the coronation. The difference was, she did it."  
  
"Because she had enough. She had a terrible childhood where all she did is train, train, and train some more. She wanted perfect control of her life. She doesn't want to be manipulated anymore. She wanted to be free." Yoh replied in a low voice.  
  
Faust nodded. "Exactly."  
  
Yoh smiled. "She's brave then. She'll do anything just to change her life. Do you know where she was right now?"  
  
"She's living a happy and contented life, so to speak. Except for some unavoidable burdens."  
  
"Don't tell me you know her," grinned Yoh. Yoh frowned when he saw the crafty grin on Faust's face. "You know her! What was she like?"  
  
Faust laughed. He didn't have to answer. Anna was already there. They proceeded to eat the food Yoh cooked.  
  
"I don't know you know how to cook edible stuff, Yoh." Faust remarked, laughing. The food was good.  
  
"You called this edible?" Anna contorted.  
  
"I took some cooking lessons from Ryu." Yoh whispered to Faust.  
  
Anna glared at them. "What are you two whispering about?"  
  
Faust smirked seeing the two of them arguing. It was obvious that neither of them were angry at each other. They were just having fun.  
  
You met her already, Yoh Asakura.  
  
If you only knew, the girl you were supposed to be engaged to...  
  
The girl you were supposed to have married...  
  
The most powerful itako alive....  
  
The girl who ran away one night and risked her life to be free....  
  
Is right before your very eyes...  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Faust left after dinner. Yoh and Anna still hadn't stopped arguing. It was predictable. Anna would get the better part of the argument.  
  
Faust laughed to himself.  
  
If two people were destined to meet and be together, they will be, no matter what happened. If those two only knew the fact that, they should have been engaged...  
  
He laughed again.  
  
It's better this way...  
  
At least when they fall for each other it wasn't just because of some family arrangement...  
  
I can't wait to know what will come out of this....  
  
END*  
  
Everything happens for a reason, right? : )  
  
Review!!! thanks 


	7. 7

Chapter 7 Vacation in Paris  
  
"Where will you spend the coming Festival?" Anna asked.  
  
Yoh and Anna were sitting at the porch swing in the garden when Anna popped that question. Anna was quietly reading a book while Yoh was listening to his Walkman.  
  
Yoh sighed.  
  
The Festival...  
  
He forgot about that...  
  
It is a time wherein all Shamans gather in Izumo for a weeklong celebration.  
  
Ever since he was 12, he spends the Shaman Festival out of the country with his friends. They just have to make sure that they would be back in time for the closing festivities.  
  
They've been to Rome, Greece, Egypt, and the West Indies...  
  
This year, they planned to spend it in....  
  
"Portugal."  
  
Anna stared at him. "Now, I'm really sure that you're a rich kid."  
  
If you only knew... Yoh smiled. "Want to come?"  
  
"I don't spend the Festival out of town." In fact, she doesn't go out of the house for that whole week. She can't risk being found.  
  
"Time for a change."  
  
"I'm not that rich to pay for a trip to Portugal." Okay, that was one big lie. Considering the money she saved the last six years plus the money her so-called family left her, she was rich enough to tour the world.  
  
"I'll pay for you."  
  
"You barely know me for a week."  
  
Yoh laughed. She's good at alibis. "5 days to be exact. So what?"  
  
"I don't want to go to Portugal."  
  
Yoh closed his eyes and leaned on Anna's shoulder. He smiled. "Where do you want to go then?" Moments later, a cry of pain was heard.  
  
The doors burst open, surprising Hao, Horo, Ren, Manta, Chocolove, Pirika, Lyserg, and Tamao.  
  
Horo grinned. "Finally, the run-away prince is back!"  
  
"Bon jour!" Yoh greeted. "Change of plans!"  
  
They all gaped at him. Minutes earlier, they were discussing about their coming trip to Portugal.  
  
"What was that supposed to mean?" Ren demanded.  
  
"We're all going to Paris!" Yoh cheerfully replied. "We'll spend the whole week there!"  
  
Chocolove laughed. "He's kidding." He stopped when he saw the seriousness in Yoh's face. "You're serious?"  
  
"Why in the world in Paris!" Manta asked, perplexed.  
  
"You said you wanted to go to Portugal!" Lyserg exclaimed.  
  
"Blame it on his sense of direction!" Hao playfully replied.  
  
"Paris! The city of lights!" Pirika said, dryly. "I still like Portugal..."  
  
Ren smirked. "Because the rest of us don't want to go to Paris, except for Yoh's brother here who expressed no opinion whatsoever, then we'll go to Portugal without Yoh." The others nodded in agreement.  
  
"I think that's not possible anymore, Mr. Spike." grinned Hao. "You see, my brother here..."  
  
"I just cancelled all our reservations!"  
  
A cry of anguish was heard throughout the palace. "You did what!"  
  
Tamao shook her head. "You cancelled our reservations that took me half a year to finalize just like that! Just like that!"  
  
"He's crazy!" Horo-Horo said in a daunted voice.  
  
"So as you see, we don't have any choice." Hao smirked. "We'll all go to Paris, whether we like it or not, or you may be given the freedom just to stay in the palace. We're stuck to Paris no matter what! Just as what Tamao said, it took her half a month to finalize the reservations... there's nothing else we could do except to enjoy Paris! The music... the cafe... Why don't you all take advantage of the situation?" He grinned at Horo, Ren, and Lyserg.  
  
"What!" They all cried. Hao laughed.  
  
"So it's settled then!" Yoh exclaimed. "I already booked our tickets! First class!" He began distributing them.  
  
"First class tickets?" Lyserg asked, puzzled. "Don't tell me..."  
  
"What's this?" Anna asked.  
  
Yoh smiled. "Mademoiselle, un billet de premiere classe pour Paris!"  
  
Anna found herself smiling at him. "Really! We're going to Paris!"  
  
Yoh grinned. "Uh-huh! We'll leave tomorrow."  
  
Damn! That was her best smile yet....  
  
"What's the next thing we'll do?" Horo sleepily asked. They were all at the airport in time for their flight, which was at 4 am. They were all drinking coffee.  
  
"We checked in our baggage, our passports and tickets have been approved..." Lyserg paused. The fact is, today was the first time they'll be riding on a public plane, and honestly, they have no idea what to do. "The list says all we have to do is wait for our flight."  
  
Ren sighed. "I can't believe this. We're all members of the royal court and look what we just did. If we just used the private plane..."  
  
"We can't use the private plane without Yoh." Manta corrected.  
  
"Where's Yoh anyway?" Pirika asked. "I haven't seen him ever since yesterday. Wouldn't he be coming to Paris with us?"  
  
"He's on the next flight." Tamao informed. "At 8 am."  
  
"What would he be doing on a separate flight?" Ren cried. Out of nowhere, Hao laughed. They all exchanged that oh-my-he's-gone-nuts-look.  
  
"He knows something...." Lyserg said.  
  
Yoh and Anna reached the airport by 8:45, roughly in time for the 9 am flight. Good thing the flight was delayed for 30 minutes because of some technical problems.  
  
Anna started to scold Yoh. "If I didn't wake you up, you sleepy head, we could have missed the flight...." She paused and turned. At the same time, Yoh turned too.  
  
"Master Yoh! Master Yoh!"  
  
Yoh smiled. It was Amidamaru. He waved at him. "Amidamaru! Over here!" Once Amidamaru was with them, Yoh introduced him to Anna. "Anna, this is Amidamaru, my power spirit."  
  
Anna merely nodded. She was shocked with the aura she was sensing right now. No doubt, it belonged to the Spirit. It was unbelievable, the spirit was too powerful. What more its master?  
  
Yoh immediately sensed Anna's thoughts. "Amidamaru, I think you forgot something."  
  
Amidamaru looked at Yoh. "I'm sorry, Master."  
  
Before Anna knew it, the strange aura she felt earlier was gone. The atmosphere seemed normal again. Before she could say something, their flight had been announced.  
  
Yoh picked up their bags. "That's our flight. Let's go."  
  
Anna watched him from a distance.  
  
You're keeping something from me, Yoh, and I don't like it.  
  
"Remind me to kill Yoh, the next time I see him." Ren mumbled.  
  
"Remind me never ever to ride on a public plane again." Horo muttered.  
  
Tamao grinned. "You didn't enjoy the flight?"  
  
"The food was bad. The service was bad. The cushions were bad. The movies were bad. The whole flight was worst." Chocolove dryly replied. "Everything was bad. How do you expect someone to enjoy the flight?"  
  
"That's the problem with spoiled brats." Pirika laughed.  
  
"Speaking of Yoh," Lyserg said, "Why was he on the next flight?"  
  
Hao smirked. "One good reason. He's with someone."  
  
"Yoh is with someone?" Horo asked in a perplexed voice.  
  
"Oops. I slipped!" Hao said, shaking his head. "I thought you all knew."  
  
"We didn't know anything, Mr. Wise Guy!" Ren cried.  
  
Hao flashed his silly smile. "Don't tell me you didn't notice yet... My brother's frequent, disappearance, his strange behavior, his real smiles and cheery mood... Of course, there's something, or rather, someone behind those."  
  
Everyone froze, slowly digesting the news.  
  
Manta was the first to voice out his thoughts. "Yoh found the girl?"  
  
**END  
  
***thanks to all the reviewers!!! please keep on reviewing!!! comments, long reviews, suggestions are most welcome!" lblue 


	8. 75

Chapter 7.5 The Same Anna  
  
"Who's the girl?" Horo asked in interest. "What was she like?"  
  
"I only knew that her name is Anna." Hao replied impatiently. Horo, Manta, Ren, Tamao, Pirika, and Lyserg have been pondering him questions about the girl for three hours now. "How many times do I have to tell you that I haven't met her yet?"  
  
Ren glared at him. "If you haven't met her yet, how come you know that her name is Anna?"  
  
"I can read my brother's mind!" Hao answered irritably. "Are you all that stupid not to remember that?"  
  
"If you can read Yoh's mind, then you knew some things about her." muttered Lyserg.  
  
Hao sighed. "Fine, you all won't stop until I satisfied all your curiosity. Now listen for I won't repeat this again." He told them the story on how Yoh met Anna, even the fact that Anna didn't know that Yoh was the crowned prince. "Satisfied?"  
  
"That's pretty romantic." Tamao remarked.  
  
Chocolove frowned. "So that means we owe you 5000 each." Hao nodded.  
  
"Are you really sure that you'll win this bet?" Manta asked.  
  
"What if the girl agreed to be engaged to Yoh?" Pirika added.  
  
"I'm confident that I'll win this bet. You'll see." Hao grinned. "Speaking of what was the girl like, why don't you just see for yourselves?"  
  
Yoh approached them all, wearing a silly grin on his face. "Hi everyone! I want you all to meet Anna!" They all nodded in recognition.  
  
Anna forced a smile. She was just aware of the fact that she was surrounded by shamans. Not just ordinary shamans. Their aura enveloping her was quite shocking...  
  
Yoh continued. "Anna, meet Horo-Horo, his sister Pirika, Ren, Chocolove, Lyserg, Manta, my brother, Hao and Tamao. Their spirits, Kororo, Bason, Mic, Morphine, and the Spirit of Fire. They have been my friends ever since I was a child."  
  
Anna smiled. "Nice to meet you all."  
  
Ren grimaced. Horo-Horo, Lyserg, Manta, Chocolove, and Hao grinned. Tamao and Pirika smiled.  
  
The atmosphere changed, however, once they reached the estate.  
  
"Yoh, are you sure this is the place?" Horo nervously asked. The house was falling into ruins. It was messy, dirty, and foul inside.  
  
"This place is decaying." Ren informed.  
  
"It gives me the creeps." Chocolove added.  
  
Yoh nodded. "This is the place. I'm sure of it."  
  
Anna's anger flared up at once. She expected to rest in a comfortable bed after the day's tiring trip and this is what she found. "Fine. We don't have any choice." She roamed around and found the place where the broom and the mop were kept. "You (Horo) and you (Ren), clean this floor. You (Lyserg) and you (Chocolove) clean the second floor. You (Yoh) and you (Hao) clean the third floor. You two (Tamao and Pirika) change all the linen and the drapes. I'll clean the kitchen and get some supper ready. When I say clean, I mean clean. No dust should be found." They all looked at Anna blankly. "What are you waiting for? Don't just stand there." She irritably said. "Don't tell me you don't know how to do these kind of things. Heck! It's time you learn. I tell you, no dinner until you got everything cleaned. I mean that." No one dared to disobey. Her voice frightened them all except for Ren of course.  
  
"Why should I obey you?" Ren demanded.  
  
Anna icily stared at him. "Because I said so."  
  
Ren lost his temper. He didn't like being ordered especially by a girl he just met hours ago. "Why, you..." Yoh, realizing that Ren was going to attack Anna, tried to stop him. It was too late however.  
  
As if by instinct, Anna brought out her prayer beads, muttered a word or so, and in an instant, Ren was thrown to the wall, his attack worthless. Everything happened so fast. First Ren was attacking Anna, and then before he knew it, he already hit the wall.  
  
"Obey first before you complain." Anna crisply said. "Any other objections?" They immediately shook their heads. They got the point. "Good." she coldly continued, "I expected all of you to finish soon, that is, if you want your dinner before midnight." With those last words, Anna left.  
  
"Yoh, why didn't you tell us that Anna was an itako?" Horo said, "Don't tell us you didn't know."  
  
"I know that she was an itako." Yoh replied, "But I didn't know that she was that strong."  
  
"She's not just an ordinary itako." Hao informed. He was trying to remember a tale about an itako... an itako equal in power as the Shaman King.  
  
"She's too powerful." Manta said. "The force she used to overcome Ren's attack and threw him several meters from where he was standing... It was unbelievable."  
  
"Everything happened so fast." Lyserg mumbled.  
  
"With one wave of her itako beads, Ren was thrown to the wall. Ren didn't have the chance to avoid it, leaving him defenseless." Chocolove added.  
  
"She did it without the least effort." Tamao said.  
  
Ren spoke. "I admit it, she's too powerful. I wasn't expecting that she could avoid my attacks."  
  
"She didn't avoid it." Yoh told them, "It just didn't affect her at all."  
  
"The funny part is that, we know that only Yoh could do what Anna did earlier." Tamao added. "That only means that, Anna may be equal in power as you."  
  
Yoh remained silent. Maybe there was a more logical explanation other than what Tamao had said.  
  
That night, Yoh went to Anna's room. He knocked, but found out that she was already asleep. Nonetheless, he entered and sat beside her bed. She was really sleeping. She didn't even stir once he entered. Anna would normally do that.  
  
Anna looked exhausted. Yoh stroked her hair. "I told you not to do heavy chores like that. It would drain you. You haven't fully recovered."  
  
The events of the past days lingered on his mind....  
  
The way he bumped at her at the market the other day....  
  
Anna fainting in front of him....  
  
He taking care of Anna....  
  
This trip to Paris....  
  
Then the force Anna used to overcome Ren...  
  
It was too powerful...  
  
Like his own....  
  
Then he remembered....  
  
The way Anna would feel his presence no matter how much he tried to hide it...  
  
The way Anna sensed Amidamaru's power...  
  
Or his friends'....  
  
Wait... it was just normal....  
  
She was an itako after all....  
  
The dream Anna had days ago...  
  
About the girl, crying....  
  
Then it flashed again in his mind...  
  
Anna bringing out her prayer beads...  
  
The way she held them....  
  
The next thing he knew, Ren hit the wall...  
  
Anna didn't even show a sign of weakness....  
  
Yoh placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. "Anna, who are you?"  
  
End of chap*  
  
please review!!! comments and suggestions are welcome!!! 


	9. 8

Chapter 8: Part 1: Misfortunes  
  
"Guys, one question. Why aren't you all dressed up yet?" Ren looked at Yoh intently. "We're not coming." Yoh sweat dropped. "You're not coming?" They were all supposed to tour Paris today. "Our backs are aching, our feet sore." Horo replied stiffly. "You still expect us to go?" Lyserg grinned. "Besides, we don't want to ruin your date..." Yoh grinned back. "I'm not having a date with her." "Whatever you say, brother." Hao chuckled. "But because of this sacrifice we made just to please you and the future queen, so to speak, we expect results at the end of the day. Yoh, results..."  
  
Horo-Horo laughed like a maniac, his pervertedness getting the better of him. At that time, Anna appeared.  
  
"She's waiting for you..." Lyserg muttered. Yoh smiled. "Fine. Have it your way. Got to go now." Horo grinned. "Don't dare disappoint us..."  
  
Once Yoh and Anna were gone....  
  
"Pay up, Hao." Ren immediately said. "I'm a man of my word, folks." smirked Hao. He handed each of them the money. "Actually with your acting earlier, you deserved the OSCARS!"  
  
"This better work out, Hao." Lyserg said. Hao smiled sheepishly. "Trust me, this plan would work out, and they won't even suspect a thing. Everything is carefully arranged, I just need my little brother's little cooperation on this matter without him knowing it."  
  
"They're in for one roller coaster ride. Before they knew it, they'll be having the night of their lives..."  
  
Yoh and Anna were having the time of their lives. Everything went well at first. They visited the Cathedral of Notre Dame, the nearby palace of Louver, the tomb of Napoleon at the Invalides, and the Place de la Concorde. After lunch, they went straight to the Eiffel Tower. They roamed the Luxembourg Gardens, the Parc Monceau, the Tuileries, and then the Champ de Mars. After that, Anna began shopping.  
  
"Try the canary dress." Yoh grinned. Anna frowned. "This?" Yoh nodded. "No, I won't." Seeing the determined look on Yoh's face, she sighed. "Fine."  
  
At first, Yoh can't believe what he was seeing. Anna immerged from the dressing room looking different. The canary silk fabric brought out the color of her hair. The gown had a deep rounded neckline, and the sleeves, short and transparent. The gown was simple, with only a tin lace lining the front and back bodice, revealing her curves. Nevertheless, Anna looked stunningly beautiful in it.  
  
Anna felt uncomfortable, seeing the way Yoh was staring at her. "I can't buy this dress."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
A crafty grin escaped Yoh's lips. "You look beautiful in it."  
  
There was something in his voice that made Anna blushed. "Maybe there are other dresses..."  
  
"No." Yoh cut in a firmly, "That dress suits you well. You're the only one fit to wear it."  
  
What does he know about these kinds of dresses anyway? "I don't need an evening gown like this, I don't have any formal party to attend to."  
  
"I heard that the Royal Family would be holding a ball for the crowned prince."  
  
Anna was silent. "I don't plan to attend that ball."  
  
She's not attending? Okay, this seems to be a problem. "Why not? All the ladies in Izumo wanted to marry the prince." Yoh asked intently.  
  
Not me. If I wanted a prince like him for a husband, I could have just agreed to marry him years ago. "I just don't want to marry a prince, that's all."  
  
Okay, this is a problem. She doesn't want to marry a prince. She really is different. Any lady could have given up anything in exchange, to where she was right now... "Marrying a prince would give you riches, power, honor..."  
  
Yeah, riches and power in exchange for my freedom. Thanks, but no thanks. I had enough of those years ago. "I told you, I don't want to marry a prince, any prince. What's the big deal anyway? Now, could be get back on the subject?" Anna frowned. "I'm not buying this dress."  
  
Yoh smirked. "You need the dress. I'm sure you'll change your mind."  
  
"I won't change my mind."  
  
"You would, trust me. Now, buy the dress. We're running out of time."  
  
Why the hell is he so confident that I'll change my mind? "It's too expensive."  
  
Yoh sighed. When you don't want something, you'll give all the reasons in the world just not to have it. "I'll pay it for you then."  
  
"No, I don't let others pay for my dresses."  
  
"Fine. Then buy the dress, and pay it yourself."  
  
Why does he insist that I buy that dress? "No, I told you this dress is..."  
  
"Done. No use arguing anymore, chéri." grinned Yoh as he paid for the dress. "Now, try those on too, fits well with the new dress."  
  
Anna glared at him. "Glass slippers? Oh no."  
  
"Anna..."  
  
"Yoh, I'm not Cinderella!"  
  
Yoh laughed. "Anna, you don't have...  
  
It was nearing sunset when the tide changed. It began to rain. At first, it was merely a shower. Then, the rain poured heavily. Yoh tried to hail a cab to take them back home as soon as possible. No chance. All cabs were full. He tried to call his friends back at the mansion. All lines were dead. There was no hope of going home at that time. Yoh then suggested that the two of them spent the night at the nearby hotel. Anna had no choice but to agree. She was soaking wet from the rain. On the way to the hotel, Yoh bumped into someone, whose face looks oddly familiar. At last, they reached the hotel.  
  
Just as Anna was starting to relax, Yoh cried out. "Uh, Anna, I think I lost my wallet."  
  
"What?" Anna said agitated. "Don't you have any other way of telling me that you don't have any money left?"  
  
"No, honestly, I lost my wallet."  
  
Anna remembered the man who bumped on Yoh on purpose. "Fine." She checked her bag. Luckily, she still had enough money left to spare them one night.  
  
Their bit of luck didn't last however, when the receptionist politely told them the hotel couldn't accommodate any one anymore. Simply, the hotel was full. Yoh shrugged, saying that there are other hotels out there. An hour had passed and they had tried every hotel, motel, and even inns in the area. No hope. They're all full. The continuous rainfall didn't lighten up Anna's mood either.  
  
Anna glowed. "I can't believe this. All hotels are full. It's impossible."  
  
"It's the peak season. It's just normal."  
  
"Someone stole your wallet, we're dripping wet, the cabs were all full, and the hotels all occupied, and yet you still managed to stay calm." Anna snapped. "I give up. I guess we're bound to spend the night in the streets."  
  
Yoh smiled. "I think not..."  
  
*** Some notes: I had to cut the chapter into 2, just like what I did in the previous chapter. I hope you guys weren't bored reading this fic. Thanks to all those who took the time to review! Sorry for the delay... I typed this Saturday (Oct 18) but I had some problems with my landline phone... UFO Baby episode this Saturday was GREAT... wonder why there's no category here in fanfiction... there's nothing too in the Internet... 


	10. 85

Chapter 8.5: The Night at the Cottage  
  
The cottage was small, and yet it was cozy and comfortable inside. There was no electricity, only candles. There was only one bed, two pillows, and one thick blanket. A wooden table was placed in one corner, with two wooden chairs, and a soft couch in front of the furnace. The kitchen was small but clean, and the cupboard was lavishly supplied with sweet bread, ham, cheese, milk, and some champagne.  
  
"I can't believe a place like this exist in a great city." Anna said.  
  
Yoh was building a fire. "The old man told you that he built the cottage for his wife, who wanted to escape civilization." He grinned once he managed to make a fire. "This will do." Then...  
  
Anna panicked. Oh no, don't tell me...Yoh was undressing... "What the hell are you doing?"  
  
Yoh grinned at her. "Undressing..."  
  
Anna breathed hard. "I know that you're undressing but what for?"  
  
"What do you think?" Yoh replied, the grin never leaving his face. "In case, you didn't notice, my clothes are wet, and I'm going to hang them to dry."  
  
Yoh took off his shirt. Anna can clearly see that his body was firmly built, but she can't refrain but notice the scars. Must be from his training being a shaman. What kind of training does he undergo anyway? Worse than mine?  
  
Yoh turned around, grinning sheepishly. "Are you just going to stand there and stare at me, chéri?"  
  
"I'm not staring at you, stupid." Anna replied defensively. She then searched her things for a change of clothing. Good thing she bought a negligee back at the store. Better a negligee than completely naked.  
  
"Anna?" Anna turned. Yoh was wearing a different shirt. So, he too bought extra clothing. "I'm going outside so you could change. I'll also ask the old man if he had a phone. I'll call them at the mansion so they won't worry."  
  
Anna nodded. He was still a gentleman. Once Yoh was gone, she changed her clothes. The problem was, the moment she slipped the negligee on, she was shivering from the cold. She searched her bags for the coat she bought, but the coat added little comfort. Next time, buy furs.  
  
Yoh came in, and once he saw Anna, he chuckled. Anna glared at him. 'What's funny?"  
  
"Do you expect to survive the cold night wearing only that kind of material?"  
  
He was right of course. Anna didn't answer. "Never mind." Yoh said. "Let's just eat dinner, okay?"  
  
"What did your friends say?"  
  
"Nothing important, really. They said they were sorry."  
  
Anna laughed. "Sorry for what?"  
  
He frowned. "Trust me, you don't want to know..." Yoh then poured the champagne into their glasses. "Why don't we just celebrate?"  
  
"I don't drink, thank you."  
  
"Uh, first-time drinker, I see." smirked Yoh.  
  
"For your information, this would not be my first time to drink." Anna defensively replied, "Besides, we're still minors, we're not supposed to drink."  
  
Yoh laughed. "Good girls... We're both seventeen, and I'm turning 18 next month. So I'm excused in that matter. I'm a different case, really. Why don't you just admit that you can't drink?"  
  
"I can drink!" Anna exclaimed.  
  
Yoh grinned. "Actions speak louder tha words, chéri."  
  
"Issuing a challenge, are you? Fine, I can prove that I can drain that whole bottle of champagne without getting drunk." snapped Anna. "By the way, would you please stop calling me chéri..."  
  
"Chéri means dear in French..."  
  
"I know what that means, for heaven's sake."  
  
"Whatever, you say, honey. Now could you please control your temper and let's begin?"  
  
She was a heavy drinker, all right. Yoh muttered as Anna drained her glass without any difficulty. Anna still behaved properly, without showing the signs of being drunk. They already emptied the first bottle, and were halfway with the next one. Damn. Yoh said, as his vision was blurring. I think she'll win this part.  
  
"So, considering surrendering?" Anna burst into giggles.  
  
Good. She's already drunk. "Not yet, chéri. We still have a long way to go."  
  
"Still expecting to win?" Anna snorted. "Why do you keep on calling me chéri?"  
  
Now, I'm sure she's drunk. "Because you're beautiful."  
  
"Oh come on, Yoh. Could you think of a better reason than that?"  
  
"How about this? Anna, I love you." Yoh whispered softly. Was that the effect of alcohol?  
  
"Men..." Anna stiffly said. "You're just drunk."  
  
Yoh grinned. "No joke. Why don't you believe me?"  
  
Anna's lips curved into a smile. "Prove it."  
  
Those words did it all. Yoh leaned forward. With their faces so close, he murmured, "As you say so, chéri." Within a second, he was kissing her, tentatively at first, then more and more demanding.  
  
Anna was taken aback with what Yoh did. Her mind was at turmoil, and dizziness was slowly overcoming her: effects of alcohol. Then, she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back. Maybe out of instincts, she didn't know.  
  
Yoh controlled himself and released her. "So, was that enough?"  
  
Anna shook her head. "I'm not that kind of girl, Yoh."  
  
Yoh sheepishly smiled. She was making it hard for him. Then, he kneeled in front of her, took a velvet box from his pocket, and took her hand.  
  
Anna watched in shock. He was serious. "Yoh, wait, I think you're going too fast..." Yoh put his fingers on her lips to silence her.  
  
"Listen to me first, okay? I was lost that day, no direction, no sense where to go. I typically planned to run away from my problem that day so that once and for all I could do what I wanted to do, without orders, without others interfering with my life; that was when I fell on top of someone, a girl who was a complete stranger to me. I don't know why, but I felt different when I met you... you gave me something I need... you were different... that's why I had no second thoughts on taking care of you... I love you, Anna. I really do. Maybe it seems impossible for someone to fall in love in just weeks... Believe me its not... I really do love you Anna... I won't ever let you go..." Yoh opened the box, revealing an emerald ring, an heirloom for generations. "Would you be my princess forever?"  
  
Anna smiled. "Why not? Just assure me I'll live a comfortable life."  
  
Yoh smirked, putting the ring on Anna's finger, before kissing her passionately. "You'll be living like a queen, chéri. Believe me." And he meant every word of it...  
  
At the mansion....  
  
"Wow, Hao!" Horo sniggered. "I can't believe it worked!"  
  
Hao grinned. "I told you... Nothing is impossible with Hao Asakura."  
  
"Let's toast then... To the Future King and Queen..." They all laughed, raising their goblets.  
  
"Master Yohmei, Mistress Kino, it was confirmed." Keiko announced. "There was indeed the presence of a being, great in power, other than Yoh."  
  
"Who could it be then?" Mikihisa asked.  
  
Kino sighed. "The only person who could possess that kind of power was the great itako who should have been engaged to Yoh."  
  
Keiko stiffened. "How was that possible? The itako you're talking about disappeared the night before she was supposed to be engaged to my son."  
  
"The strange thing was that her aura could be felt close to Yoh." Mikihisa added.  
  
Kino looked at each of them. "That's what we're going to find out."  
  
Yohmei breathed hard. "Summon Tao. He has work to do."  
  
** Hi... hope you guys are satisfied...next chapter... Anna finds out about the truth... Thanks for my reviewers! 


	11. 9

Finally... The next chapter... Read on!!  
  
Chapter 9: The Truth is out...  
  
"Breakfast, chéri." Yoh kissed Anna lightly, placing the tray of food on her lap.  
  
Anna smiled. "You don't have to..."  
  
"Anything for my fiancée." Yoh held a spoonful of soup towards her. "Next time, I won't let you drink anything stronger than soda."  
  
"You worry too much. This is just a little hangover." Anna took the spoon. "Your cooking really improved."  
  
"Thanks." Yoh frowned. "Fainting, fever all night, and nausea is something to worry about." He scooped another. "You haven't fully recovered yet."  
  
"I just need some rest. I'm fine, really."  
  
Yoh tucked in a wisp of her hair. "I'm just worried. I don't want something bad happening to you." He took Anna's hand and kissed it. "I love you so much, you know that."  
  
Anna's eyes softened. "I don't know you have a rather sweet tongue, Yoh. Do you use it on every girl you meet? "  
  
Yoh smiled. "Not to everyone, chéri. Only to the special ones. "  
  
Anna suggested that they have a picnic that afternoon. Yoh agreed without questions, of course.  
  
"Yoh, what made you want to marry me?"  
  
Yoh smiled. "I love you, that's enough reason right?"  
  
Anna fretted. "No, honestly."  
  
"I was completely honest with you, chéri." Yoh chuckled. "Don't you believe me when I told you I love you?"  
  
"It's not that..."  
  
"You're the most wonderful girl I've ever met."  
  
"Flatter me..."  
  
Yoh grinned. "You gave my life direction."  
  
"Direction?" Anna smiled. "What am I a compass?"  
  
Yoh chuckled. "You have a delightful sense of humor. Never mind." He looked at her. "I love you chéri, and I want to be with you, always...." He closed in the distance between them.  
  
Anna put a finger on her lips then grinned at him. "You're getting good at this, Yoh."  
  
Yoh laughed. "Wanted to see a little more demonstration on my capabilities?" Anna smiled. Yoh was about to kiss her when he suddenly felt something. In fact, they both sensed it at the same time.  
  
Yoh sighed. "I guess we have company." He stood. "I don't want to play hide and seek. Reveal yourselves now." With that several kyoshins appeared. They were surrounded. It was an ambush. No chance of escape.  
  
Hao at once sensed something is wrong. Darn. "Amidamaru!" He called. Amidamaru eventually appeared. "Find Yoh, now, and give him this. He's in big trouble." Hao threw the spirit the Harusame. The spirit understood and left quickly.  
  
"What do you want?" Yoh asked stiffly.  
  
A man answered in a cold voice. "I'm sorry, Prince Asakura. I'm just following orders. I was instructed to get the girl." He turned to the kyonshis. "Go." With that order, the kyonshis advanced on them.  
  
Yoh was immediately at his feet. He picked up a twig and held it as a sword. "You have to get past me first."  
  
Anna frowned, pondering on the words the man had used to address Yoh. "Prince Asakura? Yoh, what's the meaning of this?"  
  
Yoh sighed. His real identity had just been revealed and things were getting out of hand. He, however, forced a smile. "I'll explain later, chéri." He turned to the advancing kyonshis. "I'll take care of business first."  
  
The man laughed wickedly. "I don't want to ask, Prince, how will you win..."  
  
Yoh perfectly understood the man's point. He was armed with no less than a twig, and Amidamaru's absence didn't make it easier at all. With the number of kyonshis attacking him and their power was surprisingly great, which no doubt would only mean that these kyonshis belong to the Tao family. The question was, Why...  
  
Next time, don't go anywhere without your power spirit....  
  
He was too busy with his thoughts that he didn't notice a kyonshi aiming at him at his back, which succeeded in wounding his back. He lost focus, and he felt his right leg give way. He backed away at once, the cut in his back was rather deep, and it started to bleed. The kyonshis seized their chance at once, and with their combined powers advanced on Yoh. Yoh couldn't attack them, the cut in his back seemed to have poison in it, and the right leg was too much. He therefore poured his furyoku into the twig for defense. In this way, he could create a barrier. Before he could do this, however, a blond girl stepped into the fight, flung out her prayer beads, muttered some words, and in an instant, the attacking kyonshis were gone.  
  
"No need to waste your furyoku." The blond girl coldly said.  
  
For an instant, Yoh seemed to be seeing another girl, another kind of Anna. Her face was paler than usual, and her eyes seemed to have lost their glow. It was rather cold now and empty. He was seeing the itako, the part of Anna he knew very well existed.  
  
Yoh forced a grin. "Thanks, chéri."  
  
Anna didn't show a reaction or anything. Her expression was the same, cold and blank. "You won't mind if I help you, would you..." She asked sharply, looking at the remaining kyonshis. "I don't want you dead, you still have a lot of explaining to do."  
  
Yoh shrugged. "Not at all, chéri. It's not that fun doing something on your own." Anna caught two kyonshis with her beads, and Yoh finished them off.  
  
In a matter of minutes, with Yoh and Anna on the arena, nearly all the kyonshis were finished off. Amidamaru arrived at the scene, fascinated with what he saw.  
  
"You're late, Amidamaru..." grinned Yoh. " You nearly missed the fun."  
  
"Save the best for last, Master." Amidamaru replied, throwing him the Harusame.  
  
Yoh immediately caught it. He turned to Anna. "You wouldn't mind at all if I do the finishing touches, right?"  
  
"Not at all." Anna crisply said, stepping away from the fight.  
  
"Amidamaru, into the Harusame!"  
  
Anna silently watched as Yoh used the Oversoul technique, without the least sign of fatigue. The man was obviously no match for him. "Showoff." she muttered, "You know quite well that with a power as great as yours, Spirit Ball Fussion would be enough to defeat him." Yoh turned, and grinned at her, as though hearing her remark. Just then, Amidamaru attacks hard, finally breaking the man's Oversoul, emitting huge furyoku. The sky glowed. Anna tried to look calm as the truth finally sank into her...  
  
This furyoku could only belong to someone in particular... the Future Shaman King...  
  
"Something is happening." Ren muttered. They all felt the strong furyoku from a distance.  
  
Horo agreed, pointing at the pillar of light. "That surely belongs to Yoh. Still, I can sense something else."  
  
"A power as strong as Yoh, though rather calm." Lyserg said. "Whose furyoku was it?"  
  
Hao shrugged. "It belongs to the itako, no doubt."  
  
"What?" They all cried, aghast.  
  
Then, everything quieted down.  
  
"It's over." Hao sighed. "The shaman world just witnessed two distinctive forces coming from the two most powerful beings alive. One, from their King, and the other, from their Queen."  
  
"Master Yohmei, Mistress Kino." Keiko said, her voice confused. "It was done. Everything acted according to plan."  
  
"Both of them defeated the strongest army of kyonshis Tao could provide." Mikihisa smirked, "Without any slightest difficulty."  
  
Yohmei sighed. "It was expected."  
  
"What do we do then?" Keiko asked anxously.  
  
Kino took a while before answering. "Wait and see. The Itako is back. We sensed her presence minutes ago. Everything will act according to the Will of the Great Spirits." 


	12. 95

Chapter 9.5 Au Revoir  
  
"Speak." Yoh calmly said, after slicing the man's furyoku. "Who sent you and these kyonshis?"  
  
Everything had quieted down. The surroundings had been peaceful again. No one could have suspected that a shaman fight had just occurred here minutes ago.  
  
"The Royal Family." The man stammered. "The King and the Queen themselves, your Highness."  
  
Yoh grunted. The King and the Queen? His own family was behind this? He nearly went nuts and his own family was behind this? His mind was in turmoil, even thinking that a rebellion occurred, the Tao Family, acting as traitors... ousting the Asakura from power... and yet... his family was behind this...What were they doing? "Fine." He sheathed the Harusame. "Extend them my message. Kindly tell them to mind their business." With this, the man bowed and left. Yoh turned to Anna. "Anna... are you..."  
  
"How many more lies... Yoh?" snapped Anna, "Or should I say, Yoh Asakura, the Crowned Prince, the Future Shaman King?" She turned her back on him, and started to walk away.  
  
Yoh grasped her hand. "Anna, let me explain..."  
  
Anna broke free from his grip. "You don't have to." She started to walk off again.  
  
Yoh, however, didn't let her go that fast. "No, you won't be leaving, until you hear my explanation." He called on Amidamaru, grinning. "Amidamaru, you wouldn't mind if I asked you to leave, right... Anna and I have something to talk about." Amidamaru grinned back, then immediately left.  
  
"Now, before you start blabbering again." Yoh began; Anna shot an icy glare at him. "Okay, I am the Crowned Prince. I am an Asakura. I didn't tell you because I thought it was not yet the right time."  
  
"What?" Anna stiffly said, "You don't plan to tell me the truth?"  
  
"Of course not." Yoh calmly replied, "I plan to tell you when it's the right time. I know it's wrong because I owe you the truth."  
  
Anna glared at him. "So, when is the right time? On our wedding day?"  
  
Yoh sighed. "Anna, I'll tell you the whole story. Everything started because of a deal and a bet..."  
  
"A deal and a bet?" cried Anna angrily.  
  
"Anna, listen first. My family and I had a deal that I have to find the girl I'll marry within 3 weeks..."  
  
Anna groaned. "So, something to do with the ball right?" She forced a laugh. "I should have known. That's why everything happened so fast. You just met me last week, and you asked me to marry you, yesterday... Of course, the alcohol, a way of assuring my agreement. It's all clear to me now. Everything happened because of a damn deal."  
  
"Anna, you got it all wrong..."  
  
"I got it all wrong?" Anna glowed. "What? The fact that you stayed with me, and took care of me because of a damn deal? That you took me to Paris because of a damn deal? That you told me you love me and all that stuff because of a damn deal? That you fell on your knees and asked me to marry you because of a damn deal? Now, tell me, Yoh Asakura, did I miss anything?"  
  
"Anna, calm down..."  
  
"Calm down? You expect me to calm down after I learned that you did everything because of a damn deal? Well, forget it, Yoh Asakura. You're just using me to prove to everyone that you could ask someone to marry you within three weeks. You're the prince. It would be a shame for a prince not to find the girl he'll marry when all the girls in the kingdom are vying for his attention. Sorry to say but I'm not one of those girls, Yoh. I'm not your reputation saver. You don't have to tell me you love me just because of that."  
  
"Anna, I love you. The deal, or the ball, or me being the Prince won't ever change that." Yoh firmly said.  
  
Anna breathed hard. "You don't understand. You being the Prince changes everything." She turned to leave.  
  
Yoh once more seized her hand. "No, I love you, I care for you. Believe me."  
  
Anna looked at him and muttered softly. "Why, Yoh Asakura? Why do you love me? Is it because you have to or because you want to?"  
  
Yoh was silent. He didn't know what to say.  
  
After some moments of silence, Anna quietly said. "I shouldn't have asked that question. Somehow, I knew the answer." She looked at him intently. "Yoh let me go."  
  
Yoh stood rooted to the ground, watching Anna's figure vanish into the thick mist. He then felt his furyoku weaken. He passed out, fatigue and pain getting the better out of him.  
  
Yoh woke up, recognizing the concerned faces of his friends. They were all looking at him intently.  
  
"Good thing, you woke up." Horo said, "We were all worried."  
  
The past events rushed back into his mind. "Where's Anna?"  
  
Horo, Ren, Manta, Lyserg, and Jeanne looked at each other. Hao spoke up. "Yoh, before you do anything stupid..."  
  
Yoh got out of bed. "Where's Anna?" He walked towards her room. They all followed him.  
  
"Yoh, you better rest first. You're still weak." Manta said.  
  
Yoh ignored this. When he reached Anna's room, he entered it immediately. "Anna?" The room was empty. The bed was fixed, the closet cleared. He turned towards his friends. "Where is she?"  
  
"Yoh, Anna's gone." Ren muttered.  
  
Those words didn't quite register in his mind. He refused to believe it. "What?"  
  
"We just found this slipped in the door." Jeanne said.  
  
Lyserg handed him an envelope. "It's for you, from Anna."  
  
Yoh took the envelope and immediately tore it open. It was quite empty, except that there was something heavy that fell on his palm... the emerald ring. His mind turned blank at once.  
  
** Bad news is... I don't know when I can update the next chapter... maybe next week... I'm not really sure...  
  
*** Anyway.... Please review!!!! Thanks... If you can review each chapter, do so... I want to hear all your comments and suggestions... thanks :) 


	13. 10

Chapter 10  
  
"Yoh let me go..."  
  
Those were the most painful words Anna had said throughout her entire life. Still, she was the one to be blamed. She shouldn't have let this to happen in the first place. She should have just listened. Emotions are your destruction. True enough. Now, her firm fortress broke down all because of Yoh, and she couldn't do anything about it.  
  
Her mind was in turmoil that she didn't notice that she was standing in front of the doors of the mansion. She slowly entered, not expecting someone to be home... A scene suddenly flashed into her mind....  
  
* Right after she said those words and left him, she sensed it. Yoh's furyoku was fading away. She turned around almost at once. She found him on the ground, unconscious. Anna rushed into his side and laid him into her arms. He was bleeding, wounded from the attack. She scolded herself for leaving him in such condition. Yoh opened his eye and muttered, "Anna, it's you..." He then flashed his smile at her. Anna found herself smiling back. This guy still had the nerve to smile, she told herself... Before she could speak, however, and told him that she could sense his friends coming, Yoh lost consciousness. Anna tried hard not to panic. The word wasn't included in her vocabulary, anyway. Good thing, Yoh's friends arrived minutes later. She watched as Horo and Ren carried him away from her, then, Hao transferred some of his furyoku to his brother. Then he smiled at her and said, "Don't worry, my brother would be fine. He survived the worst." She just nodded, feeling relief. She then managed to go without them noticing it. *  
  
The sight of her room sent her back to reality. She planned to go away at once. That would be the best for both of the. Immediately, she started packing.  
  
It wasn't a surprise, however, when she found the pink-haired girl standing before her. "Are you here to stop me?" Anna asked coolly.  
  
The girl shook her head. "I don't have the power to do that." Anna passed her in silence. She heard however, what the girl said.  
  
"Is this really what you want to do?" Anna went on, pretending not to hear her.  
  
"Master Yoh loves you, isn't that enough?" Anna sighed, and quietly muttered, "Sometimes, love is not enough..."  
  
The girl however continued. "Being the most powerful itako, the bride of the Shaman King is your destiny, Ms. Anna. You tried to change it once, you failed. Now, you're facing the same problem as before, and you're going to do the same thing: run away. The difference is that you now love the prince, unlike before when the prince was a complete stranger to you. Isn't it time to accept the fact that you cannot change your fate, if that was really in store for you?"  
  
Anna left the mansion, pondering on what the prophetess had said....  
  
Anna arrived an hour later at the hotel. Once she was at her room, she immediately called the airport and booked the next flight back to Izumo. Then, she called Faust.  
  
"Master Faust, I need your help." Anna started.  
  
"Anna, is that you? I heard what happened, are you all right?" Faust replied in his usual cold voice.  
  
"I'm fine. Could you book me tickets without my destination being known? I'm sure Yoh would look for me and I need to get away from him... I need a vacation in Europe."  
  
"I could do that, but you have to meet me here. I can't send the tickets there."  
  
"I'm going home tonight. Meet me at the airport tomorrow night, 9 pm."  
  
"Okay. I'll see you at the airport then. One more thing, are you sure this is the right thing to do?"  
  
"I don't know. I need a time alone. You understand that, don't you..."  
  
There was a long pause. "Fine. Just take care of yourself. Bye."  
  
After that, Anna rummaged through her things, sorting out which things to bring. She found the parcel containing the gown. She opened it, picked u the gown, feeling the delicate fabric in her hands. She tried it on, and slipped on the glass slippers. She looked in front of the mirror...  
  
"I can't buy this dress."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
A crafty grin escaped Yoh's lips. "You look beautiful in it."  
  
"Maybe there are other dresses..."  
  
"No." Yoh cut in a firmly, "That dress suits you well. You're the only one fit to wear it."  
  
"I'm not buying this dress."  
  
"I don't plan to attend that ball."  
  
Yoh smirked. "You need the dress. I'm sure you'll change your mind."  
  
"I won't change my mind."  
  
"You would, trust me. Now, buy the dress. We're running out of time."  
  
"It's too expensive."  
  
"I'll pay it for you then."  
  
"No, I told you this dress is..."  
  
"Done. No use arguing anymore, chéri." grinned Yoh as he paid for the dress. "Now, try those on too, fits well with the new dress."  
  
She then took off the gown, and repacked it. Now he understood why Yoh wanted him to buy the gown. He was expecting her to attend the ball...  
  
After dinner, she was ready. She had someone hail a cab for her. It started to rain. She took her baggage, leaving behind the canary gown and the slippers... "Airport, please..."  
  
That was when she noticed that she was still wearing the emerald ring on her finger, flickering on her finger.  
  
"Listen to me first, okay? I was lost that day, no direction, no sense where to go. I typically planned to run away from my problem that day so that once and for all I could do what I wanted to do, without orders, without others interfering with my life; that was when I fell on top of someone, a girl who was a complete stranger to me. I don't know why, but I felt different when I met you... you gave me something I need... you were different... that's why I had no second thoughts on taking care of you... I love you, Anna. I really do. Maybe it seems impossible for someone to fall in love in just weeks... Believe me its not... I really do love you Anna... I won't ever let you go..." Yoh opened the box, revealing an emerald ring, an heirloom for generations. "Would you be my princess forever?"  
  
With a sigh, she took it off her finger and wrapped it. "Everything is over. It was just a dream..." She then spoke to the driver, "Mister, please pass by the Asakura mansion first."  
  
Anna went off the cab, telling the driver to wait for her. The rain poured heavily. She didn't care. She walked towards the doors, not minding at all that she was now wet from the rain. Anna looked up and sensed that Yoh was indeed fine now. She then breathed hard and slipped the envelope under the doors. "Yoh, please forgive me..." she muttered. With one last look, she left; unaware that someone was already watching her...  
  
"Let's go..." With that, she cried. 


	14. 105

Chapter 10.5  
  
Yoh was going crazy... It's been weeks since he last saw Anna...  
  
He immediately went back to Izumo after he learned that Anna took the earlier flight, only to find that she was not there...  
  
He checked all possible places... Her house, hotels...  
  
She was no where to be found...  
  
Even her family didn't know where she was...  
  
Yoh got every name that left Izumo whether by plane, boat, or by land... Hers was not included.  
  
Yoh flew to Paris to check if she really left... The airport personnel gave him the details of her flight... He went back to Izumo at once.  
  
He tried sensing her aura... No use... She hid it well enough.  
  
Everyone admitted that it is impossible to find her if she doesn't want to be found...  
  
She was clever enough to hide her whereabouts... Even he, the prince, cannot trace her.  
  
She literally disappeared....  
  
To make matters worse, his know-all brother revealed that Anna and the Itako he should have been engaged to years ago are but the same person. Hao even reprimanded him for not being plain stupid.... Okay, so he was that stupid...  
  
To think of it, he met his destined bride without him realizing it.... Okay, so he was that stupid...  
  
Now he understood why Anna had run away from him... Makes sense.  
  
And he was to be blamed for it...  
  
He should have told her right from the start that he was the prince, which she knew was the same prince she ran away from six years ago... That way, it would be easier for them to part... It was also a better way of finding out, not from another shaman after an attack. Blame it on his family for interfering... He didn't really imagine that Anna would find out in that manner.  
  
Funny how time plays with the fate of two people...  
  
He remembered the night Faust visited Anna... And he knew all along... Maybe it was a laugh for him...  
  
Or he wished he wasn't the prince. Maybe things could have been better between him and Anna. The whole royal stuff thing made everything so complicated.  
  
Or he shouldn't have let her go. He should have told her right there and there that he didn't care a bit about the damn ball, about the damn bet, or about the damn throne...  
  
What he cared for was she...  
  
His friends even pointed out that since Anna was the Itako, he has the right and power to honor the engagement if he wants to. Afterall, that engagement was should have happened six years ago...  
  
He didn't want to do that. Afterall, he didn't want to force Anna to a commitment.... He wanted her full consent...  
  
Now, with the damn ball in two days and Anna nowhere to be found, he decided on one thing.  
  
He let her go once; he wouldn't this time...  
  
He would marry only one woman....  
  
One woman named Kyouyama Anna...  
  
*** I know you were disappointed about what happened to Yoh and Anna... Well, that's how the story happened... Don't worry; next chapter would be something... : ) Gomen for wrong grammar, etc... Just bear with the author... Thanks for the nice reviews... About the preview for next chapter... Don't continue reading if you don't want to know... As usual, same problem. With the loads of schoolwork I'm doing right now, I don't have the time to type the chapters. Gomen for the late updates..... About the No Regrets, I'll finish this fic first... Anyway......  
  
It was half past 10 when Anna finished cleaning the house. Her so-called family didn't even bother to clean the house for a change... Not that she expected that... Anna yawned. What she needed now is a warm bath, a peaceful sleep in a cozy bed, and.....  
  
Anna froze...  
  
She couldn't believe it...  
  
There on her bed lay the most beautiful, long-stemmed, red rose she ever saw, and a letter... 


	15. 11

Chapter 11  
  
Anna looked at the familiar pathway, the familiar gates, and the familiar house... Everything looked the same as before. She slowly turned the knob of the door. She stared around. It's been three weeks since she last stepped on this house. Three long weeks of solitude in Europe, looking for answers... It seemed strange but she actually missed the place. Now she was home.  
  
"I'm back." She announced.  
  
Honestly, she wasn't over the shock yet. One day, she was enjoying a romantic trip in Paris with Yoh... everything seemed so perfect... The next day, they split... All because of one shocking truth... That wasn't her ideal kind of relationship really... She had made a record though, having been engaged and breaking it off 10 hours later. Remarkable...  
  
Her so-called mother appeared, and warmly smiled at her, which was a surprise. That woman rarely smiled at her... She'll celebrate later on... Then, her so-called mother began her sermon, which was full of complaints. Anna smiled to herself. She missed this part... After an hour and a half of constant mutterings, Anna was dismissed and was ordered to begin the household chores...  
  
Good, something to take her mind off Yoh...  
  
Anna turned to leave. Then, she heard her so-called mother speak...  
  
"Anna, before I forget..."  
  
Anna turned around, wondering what was it that her so-called mother forgot to complain about...  
  
"There was this guy who was looking for you..."  
  
Anna paled.  
  
Her so-called mother continued, "I can say that he really wanted to talk to you, considering the fact that he comes here everyday with his friends, for the past three weeks. I wonder why." Anna said nothing.  
  
"I had the decency to ask his name the other day... Yoh..."  
  
The color in her cheeks drained completely upon hearing that name... She wasn't ready yet...  
  
"But their visits stopped yesterday, I was surprised, of course. I seemed to be planning to invite them over tea..."  
  
Invite him over tea? That was too far...  
  
Yoh stopped visiting yesterday... Maybe he got tired or something... Or maybe....  
  
No, oh no....  
  
Anna excused herself, ignoring the inquiring looks of her so-called mother... She couldn't believe it... She was always one step ahead of him... But how come she didn't consider the possibility that once she was in the borders of Izumo, Yoh would at once feel her presence, no matter what... Her plan of a quiet escapade vanished at once...  
  
So by now, Yoh already knew that she was home. What surprised her was that he delayed the opportunity to talk to her... If he was that desperate enough... Anna wondered what was taking him so long...  
  
Anna got her answer the moment she went out to go to the market. It didn't take her a minute to notice that she was being followed. With one swift look, she saw that they were the palace guards. Anna glanced around. The whole place was heavily guarded. Anna laughed to herself... So that was why he didn't talk to me yet... He was sure that she won't escape him again...  
  
But Yoh forgot one thing, He didn't learn his lesson. She was Kyouyama Anna. They didn't name her the most powerful itako for nothing...  
  
Anna had planned everything already. She was to leave this place, never to return. It was for the best, anyway. She decided to forget everything about Yoh... Never mind these absurd feelings... Yoh happened to be a part of the background she despises. Being with him would only ruin everything... She could have chosen Yoh, but then again... She dreaded her past and everything about it...  
  
Tomorrow night would be the best time. The ball would happen tomorrow night; it would be a diversion... The sooner, the better... Before her emotions get the better of her and before she could change her mind...  
  
It was half past 10 when Anna finished cleaning the house. Her so-called family didn't even bother to clean the house for a change... Not that she expected that... Anna yawned. What she needed now is a warm bath, a peaceful sleep in a cozy bed, and.....  
  
Anna froze...  
  
She couldn't believe it...  
  
There on her bed lay the most beautiful, long-stemmed, red rose she ever saw, and a letter...  
  
She slowly picked up the red rose, and breathing hard, she proceeded to read the note that was attached to it....  
  
Anna, you once asked me why I love you....  
  
I love you,  
Not only for what you are,  
But for what I am  
When I am with you...  
  
I love you  
Not only for what  
You have made yourself  
But for what  
You are making of me  
  
I love you  
For the part of me  
That you bring out;  
I love you  
For putting your hand  
Into my heaped-up heart  
And passing over  
All the foolish, weak things  
That you can't help  
Dimly seeing there,  
And for drawing out  
Into the light  
All the beautiful belongings  
That no one else had looked  
Quite far enough to find.  
  
I love you because you...  
Are helping me to make  
Of the lumber of my life  
Not a tavern  
But a temple;  
Out of works  
Of my every day  
Not a reproach  
But a song.  
  
I love you  
Because you have done  
More than any creed  
Could have done  
To make me good,  
And more than any fate  
Could have done  
To make me happy.  
  
You have done it,  
Without a touch,  
Without a word,  
Without a sign.  
You have done it  
By being yourself.  
Perhaps that is what  
Being a friend means,  
After all.  
  
-Roy Croft  
  
Anna, I really really love you... Nothing in the world could and would have changed that....  
  
**Yoh  
  
Anna felt mist forming in her eyes...  
  
AN: Sorry if I updated late, and if I uploaded only one chapter... Too busy with my studies... Exams next week... Just bear with me... I do not own the poem... The poem is by Roy Croft, one of my favorites. And I'll be having a long break from writing due to some reasons.... Expect the next chapter, at the latest, next year... :( Really sorry.... 


	16. 12

Chapter 12  
  
Anna seemed to be awakened by the smell of buttered toast, with fried bacon, and eggs. She reluctantly went off the bed, and proceeded down the kitchen. A familiar face appeared before her, grinning at her sheepishly.  
  
"Good morning!" It greeted cheerfully.  
  
Anna sat down.  
  
Great... The last thing I wanted is dream about him...  
  
The face smiled at her even more...  
  
No, please...Not that smile.... She murmured.  
  
Anna saw the plate laid before her. Everything seemed so real, she said.  
  
"Thanks, Yoh..."  
  
She blinked, and looked up at him. She pinched herself. She was wide awake. She was not dreaming. She was seating in front of a real plate of bacon and eggs. And the least expected... Yoh was right in front of her, broadly grinning at her. Anna defiantly glared at him and asked in a crisp voice. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I told you, I cooked you some breakfast..." Yoh coolly replied.  
  
Anna didn't move. She looked around. "Where am I?"  
  
Yoh laughed. "Come on, Anna... That was the most stupid question to ask..."  
  
Anna glowed. "I was just making sure. For all I know, you could have kidnapped me last night while I was sleeping, and you dragged me to a place which resembles my house..." Yoh laughed harder. "What's so funny about that?" She asked seriously...  
  
If I was home, then...  
  
"Where's everyone?" Anna asked immediately, panic evident in her voice.  
  
"You mean your mother and your sisters?"  
  
Anna sighed. "Look I know your secret, you know mine. Let's stop acting like we don't, okay?" Yoh carelessly smiled at her... Anna glared at him once more. Yoh started laughing... "I asked you a question, where are they?"  
  
"Went off shopping, left two hours ago..."  
  
"How did you get here anyway?"  
  
"Oh that..." Yoh sat down beside her. "Pretty easy really. From my room, I turned left, which leads to a long corridor, which leads to the main hall. From the main hall, I turned right, to the main gates. I left unnoticed, they were all busy, mind you... Outside the palace gates, I turned left, then left again..."  
  
Anna impatiently tapped her finger. 'I asked a sensible question, and I expect a sensible answer!"  
  
"Oh, Anna..." Yoh mocked, "Yoh have the worst sense of humor..."  
  
"Thank you." Anna replied curtly.  
  
"Four words did it. In an instant, they ushered me in and offered me some delicacies." Yoh smiled. "Taste awful... Tell them to have lessons in cooking... I can cook better than them..."  
  
"You started in that stage..." Anna shook her head. "Don't tell me you told them you are the prince."  
  
Yoh breathed hard. "Chéri..." He replied shortly, the smile never leaving his face... "There are some privileges a prince should enjoy..."  
  
Anna raised a brow at him. "Like what? Deploying shamans to all the entrances and exits of Izumo so that you could monitor those who enter and leave the city?"  
  
"Oh that. Blame it on my family. They said the coming ball needed tight security... They're always paranoid..." Yoh grinned at her again. "What's the problem? You had difficulty entering Izumo without being noticed? Why, Anna, I expected better from you..."  
  
"I didn't!" Anna snapped. "It's no use anyway. You knew I'm coming home already..."  
  
"Lesson # 1. Don't ever be careless." mocked Yoh, "Chéri, I sensed you the moment you left London two days ago... I was merely expecting your arrival..." Anna grunted. Yoh continued. "Lesson # 2. You should be suspicious enough when you're traveling..."  
  
"The people on the plane..." Anna was speechless. "All of them are your spies!"  
  
Yoh smiled. "Chéri, too late to figure that out...."  
  
Anna glared at him. Yoh simply smiled. "Chéri, let's forget about that. Look, start eating. I didn't poison it or anything and I swear, its edible..."  
  
Anna said nothing, but started eating. Yoh offered her a cup of coffee. "We're going out..." He said.  
  
"Why?" Anna stiffly asked.  
  
"To celebrate..."  
  
Anna frowned. "Celebrate what?"  
  
"My last few hours of freedom..." Yoh coolly replied.  
  
Anna nearly dropped her fork. How could she forget? Tonight is the night of the ball... The night when he would choose his bride... "Oh, are you going to jail?" She managed to comment...  
  
"Honestly, chéri..." Yoh answered, "I prefer the jail..."  
  
They spent the whole afternoon at the amusement park. Yoh gave Anna all the stuff toys he won. They ate dozens of ice cream cones. They rode the roller coaster thrice, much to Anna's insistence. Yoh could do nothing but obey. Anna persisted to ride the horror train 5 times; she and Yoh were having fun laughing at the supposed-to-be monsters while others cringe in fear. They were stuck in a Ferris wheel for an hour, which annoyed Anna. Yoh decided to leave her for a while to buy some snacks to calm her down.  
  
Anna sat on the bench, waiting for Yoh and their food. Anna noticed that a familiar girl had sat down beside her. Before Anna could mutter a word, she lost consciousness, the tranquilizer slowly taking effect.  
  
Yoh arrived after half-an hour carrying sodas and burgers only to find Anna gone. He went around to look for her, and noticed that he was being followed. He turned around and saw his brother. Yoh smiled at him. In an instant, Yoh lost consciousness.  
  
"Sorry, brother..." Hao muttered. "I have to do this..."  
  
Anna and Yoh woke at the same time. They were inside a booth.... A Lovers Booth.... 


	17. 125

Chapter 12.5  
  
"You? What happened?" They both cried at the same time. Yoh was handcuffed with Anna...  
  
"Enjoying each other's company?" Hao appeared, grinning madly....  
  
From the moment I saw you...  
  
From the moment I looked into your eyes...  
  
There was something about you,  
  
I knew, I knew....  
  
Anna stared evilly at Yoh. "Is this your stupid idea?"  
  
Yoh shrugged. "I swear, I have nothing to do with it..." He turned to his brother. "Hao, what is going on here?"  
  
"I dare you Hao! Release us now!" Anna exclaimed angrily.  
  
Hao smiled. "I'm afraid that's a bit impossible, sis.  
  
"Didn't you read the sign?" grinned Horo-Horo.  
  
Manta laughed. "It says, the Lover's booth, a marriage booth actually..."  
  
"So it may only mean one thing..." It was now Ren who was speaking.  
  
"You can't be released unless you're married, literally..." Tamao added.  
  
That you were once in a lifetime,  
  
A treasure near impossible to find.  
  
And I know how lucky I am to have you...  
  
"What!" Anna yelled.  
  
"Look, this isn't a good idea!" Yoh pointed out. "Where's Amidamaru? Amidamaru!"  
  
Amidamaru appeared. "Sorry, Master, but I was forbidden to do anything..."  
  
"But I am your master!" Yoh said, upset.  
  
All of them laughed. Yoh and Anna were blushing crimson...  
  
"Why not?" Pirika asked.  
  
"Me? Him?" Anna retorted, "Are you all out of your minds?"  
  
Hao smiled. "Maybe..."  
  
Cause I've seen rainbows that could take your breath away...  
  
"This isn't funny!" Anna snapped. "We can't do this..."  
  
Lyserg snickered. "Well then, we can't release you."  
  
"Lyserg! Cut it all out!" Yoh cried. "Give us the key..."  
  
"I'm sorry, mate..." Ren replied, "As much as we wanted to, but, we can't..."  
  
"Rules are rules..." Manta added.  
  
Horo-Horo nodded. "No one is above the law."  
  
The beauty of the setting sun on any given day...  
  
Jeanne smiled. "I think we ought to leave the two of them together..."  
  
"They looked shocked." remarked Hao.  
  
"It's our fault, anyway, we didn't tell them that today is their wedding day." Ren said.  
  
"We should give them some time to prepare and about it..." Jeanne said.  
  
"Just reminding them that the longer it takes them to abide by the rules, the longer they would be handcuffed, right friends?" Horo-Horo cried.  
  
"It's nearing dusk!" Tamao reminded.  
  
"Well, then..."Ren smiled as they were all about to go, "Take your time..."  
  
"Wait!" Anna shouted. She looked at Yoh. Yoh stared at her. "Fine, I'm doing it..."  
  
But when it comes to shooting stars, I have seen a few,  
  
But I've never seen anything as beautiful as you...  
  
"Well, then..." Lyserg announced. "Let's start the wedding..."  
  
Anna carelessly put the veil over her head, and wore the white gown. She was given a bouquet, red roses, and tulips. Yoh wore his black coat, and pants. Tamao and Pirika acted as bridesmaids. Ren and Horo acted as ushers. Jeanne, Lyserg, and Manta acted as witnesses. Anna and Yoh proceeded before Hao, who acted as priest.  
  
Hao shook his head, pointing at the red carpet. "I know you two are eager to get married, but, I'm afraid to say, the Traditional March is part of the ceremony..."  
  
Anna was about to protest when Hao showed her the key... "Fine! Let's just get this over with..." The handcuffs were removed. Yoh waited near the "altar". The wedding march started....  
  
Manta walked first, followed by Lyserg and Jeanne. Pirika and Ren followed, then Tamao and Moro-Horo, then at last... Anna...  
  
I can't believe that I have you  
  
I can't believe that you're here in my arms  
  
I've been waiting a lifetime for you, for you  
  
Yoh stared at his "bride" walking down the aisle. Anna still looked more beautiful than ever, even in the plain white dress. Her eyes emitted sparks of anger under the veil... Nevertheless, she looked stunningly beautiful.  
  
Yoh could only wish that this was his real wedding. He didn't care if it was this simple. Anna was his bride, that was enough...  
  
"I can't believe you just let her go, just like that...." Hao muttered.  
  
Yoh was silent. What more could he say?  
  
Anna walked towards him. Yoh helped her towards the "altar". They walked the remaining distance in silence, avoiding each other's eyes. Ren fastened the handcuffs. Once they were in front of the priest, Yoh whispered something to Anna...  
  
And I've dreamed about you  
  
Pictured in my mind who I would see...  
  
But I never imagined just how beautiful you'd be...  
  
"Cheri, you look beautiful tonight..." Yoh said in a soft voice.  
  
Cause I've seen rainbows that could take your breath away...  
  
"Let's start the ceremony." Hao began. "Do you, Yoh Asakura, take Kyouyama Anna as your wedded wife?"  
  
Anna couldn't believe this. She was actually marrying Yoh... in a marriage booth!  
  
Yesterday, she cried over some silly poem...  
  
"To love and to hold"  
  
This morning, she thought she was dreaming about him...  
  
She was enjoying an afternoon with him in the amusement park...  
  
"To cherish, until death do you part?"  
  
Now, she was literally marrying him...  
  
The beauty of the setting sun on any given day...  
  
Maybe this was a dream...  
  
Her dream....  
  
She heard Yoh answer...  
  
"I do..."  
  
But when it comes to shooting stars, I have seen a few,  
  
Hao turned to her, grinning at her. "Do you Anna Kyouyama, take Yoh Asakura as your wedded husband, to love and to hold, to cherish, until death do you part?"  
  
Anna sighed. "Do I have a choice?" Yoh smiled at her.  
  
"I do." She answered earnestly, and she meant it...  
  
But I've never seen anything as beautiful as you...  
  
"Did you come here out of your free will?" Hao asked, testily.  
  
Horo-Horo dangled the key. Anna glared at him. "What could I say?" Hao raised his brow at him. "I came here out of my free will."  
  
"Well, then, the groom should give the bride the ring." Hao motioned for Manta.  
  
Manta nodded, then handed Yoh the emerald ring, the same emerald ring he confessed his love for Anna... Yoh looked at it, amazed. He took the ring, then Anna's hand.  
  
Anna breathed hard... This is it...  
  
Her dream....  
  
She wished no one would dare wake her up.  
  
I've seen rainbows that could take your breath away  
  
The beauty of the setting sun on any given day  
  
Yoh looked at Anna straight into the eye. "Take this ring, as a sign of my love..." He slipped the ring on Anna's finger. "With this ring I wed you, with this ring I take you as my wife, to love and to hold, to care for and to cherish, in sickness and in health, in joy and in sorrow, for richer or for poorer, all the days of my life." Yoh smiled at her.  
  
Anna smiled back at him. "Hopefully not for the poorer."  
  
"Well then, with the power bestowed on me by this booth, I now declare you husband and wife." Hao paused, then smiled. "You may now kiss the bride."  
  
Yoh grinned.  
  
Anna defiantly stared at him. "Is there a need for that?" She complained.  
  
Horo-Horo dangled the key. "That is, if you two wanted to get rid off the handcuffs..."  
  
"Fine." Anna stiffly said.  
  
"As if you two haven't done this before." Hao muttered.  
  
Anna glared at him. "I heard that!"  
  
Yoh faced Anna. He grinned at her, as he slowly lifted the veil. "I love you." He softly whispered.  
  
But when it comes to shooting stars, I have seen a few  
  
But I've never seen anything as beautiful,  
  
His face was merely an inch away from her. Anna closed her eyes. In a second, he kissed her lightly, on the lips...  
  
No I've never seen anything as beautiful as you...  
  
Everyone applauded as Yoh ended the kiss. Amidamaru seemed to be crying. Ren and Horo-Horo stepped forward, and handed Yoh a basket. "For your honeymoon."  
  
"Best wishes." Hao whispered, as he slipped something on Yoh's palm.  
  
Yoh grinned. "Thank you."  
  
Hao nodded. "What are brothers for?"  
  
"Where are we going?" Anna asked.  
  
"We're going to find a perfect place to eat. I'm hungry..." Yoh coolly replied. They settled under a cherry blossom tree. Yoh rummaged the picnic basket.  
  
"Your friends played a nasty trick on us." Anna said, as Yoh gave her a sandwich.  
  
"I swear, I have nothing to do with it." Yoh answered.  
  
"The worst part was that they didn't keep their part of the deal." Anna stared at the handcuffs. "We still have this. I should have known."  
  
Yoh just smiled. Anna glared at him. "What's that smile for?"  
  
After eating, Yoh took Anna home. They stopped in front of Anna's house. "It's getting late now, I have to go." He took out the key on his pocket.  
  
Anna glowered. "You had that all along, and you never told me?"  
  
"You didn't ask." Yoh unlocked the handcuffs. "Hey, I had a great time." He looked at her. "What now?"  
  
Anna was silent.  
  
"Won't you change your mind?" Yoh seriously asked.  
  
Anna shook her head. "Yoh, I'm really sorry. It's just that I don't want to lead your kind of life again. You understand that."  
  
"Of course I understand that." Yoh smiled. He kissed her lightly on the cheeks. "Bye, thanks for the day. I really enjoyed it."  
  
"I enjoyed it too." Anna said. "Send my compliments to your friends."  
  
"Sure." He walked away from her.  
  
"Yoh." Anna called. Yoh turned back. "Thanks for everything."  
  
"No problem."  
  
He was gone.  
  
Anna sighed.  
  
This was what she thought she wanted...  
  
Now, Yoh gave it to her...  
  
He let her go...  
  
Now, she was wishing he didn't...  
  
It was too late...  
  
He would be engaged tonight to another girl...  
  
She would be leaving tonight...  
  
"You still have not learned the moral of the story, huh, sis?"  
  
There was Hao, sitting on their front porch, madly grinning at her....  
  
Author's Note:  
  
That was one long chapter... That's what happens whenever I' m happy... :) Hope you all like it! :) Thanks for all the reviews! Happy Holidays!!! Next, update... Really, I don't know... So, don't blame me for late updates... Lots of things to do...  
  
The song is "As Beautiful As You" by All-4-One, it should have been "I do" but hey, it's too common... but I like both of them...  
  
Before I forget, how do you like the story to end? I'm stuck with the ending! So please, comments and suggestions are very much welcome... :)  
  
*** Next Chapter...  
  
The Hao/Anna talk!!  
  
Hao shrugged. "The second thing I would like to point out is that, you are also stupid..."  
  
He received a deadly glare from Anna. "Excuse me?" 


	18. 13

Chapter 13  
  
Anna found her voice. "What are you doing here?"  
  
He smiled at her. "I was just checking how the newly weds are doing."  
  
"Your brother left an hour ago." Anna stiffly replied. "I think it's time you leave as well." She pointed at the gate. "The gate is wide open."  
  
Hao stood. "I'm not leaving until I talk some sense into you." he coolly replied as he approached her. Anna raised her brow at him. "I wonder what my brother ever saw in you."  
  
She glared at him. "Why didn't you ask him that?"  
  
"I asked him that a couple of days ago," Hao replied, as he played with his hair. "I got some stuff of silly answers." He grinned again. "The problem is, I don't seem to see what he said he saw in you."  
  
Anna's eyes emitted sparks of anger. "Are you insulting me?"  
  
Hao's eyes lit in amusement. "Why, are you insulted?"  
  
Anna raised her left hand to slap him; Hao caught it just in time.  
  
"Where are your manners, dear Itako?" He let go of her hand. "Temper... Temper..."  
  
"You never had one, in the first place." Anna shot back. "Leave! Now!" She ordered, furiously.  
  
"I told you I'm not leaving yet." Hao sighed. "Careful, I don't like women who easily lose their temper... Now just listen to me and let's get this over with."  
  
"No, I won't." Anna replied defiantly, "Who are you to order me?"  
  
"I'm Hao Asakura, a member of the Royal clan." Hao replied flatly. He grabbed her wrist. "I also don't like hard-headed women."  
  
"Let me go!" Anna shouted. "I never told you to like me."  
  
"Go on." Hao responded with a wicked smile. "You don't want to know what I do to defiant women, and being the Itako isn't an exception."  
  
"Are you threatening me?"  
  
Hao laughed. "Scared?" He led her towards the porch.  
  
Anna protested once more. Hao let her go. "Nah, just telling you of the remote possibility. Just listen, will you?" He paused. "I'll talk about you, Yoh, and the ball tonight."  
  
"So, you're here to change my mind?"  
  
"Not exactly, you see, you will change your mind." Hao pointed out. "I'm just here to enlighten it."  
  
"I dare you." Anna coldly replied.  
  
"We'll see." He began, "There are two things I would like to point out." Hao paused. "I know he's my full-blooded brother, and as much as I hate to say this, well, I have to. The truth hurts, anyway." He smiled at her. "One is, my brother is plain stupid."  
  
"You could say that again." Anna muttered.  
  
"He was insane when he let you go, twice. I might add." Hao continued. "He was stupid when he let you go when you found out that he was the prince. He could have given you hundreds of reasons why he loves you, but my silly brother didn't. He let you escape his grip that easily. I thought that was worst, and the last. Yet that wasn't."  
  
"He let you go again this afternoon, which wasted our hours of preparation, for the second time." He smiled once more. "Remember your trip in Paris? I managed to convince the hotels not to give you shelter that night, and we settled for a cozy cottage. Rather romantic right?"  
  
Anna shook her head. "I can't believe you."  
  
"You didn't hear the best part." Hao continued, "You don't know the trouble we've been through convincing that grumpy old owner to stop the Ferris wheel while the two of you are in it. I swear, if Yoh's friends didn't stop me, I would have bought that amusement park thrice its price, to save time..."  
  
Anna stared at him in disbelief.  
  
"Anyway, you know the story, you got annoyed, and Yoh went to buy some snacks." Hao shrugged. "He's the Shaman King but, sad to say, a hen-pecked husband... I pity him..."  
  
"Go on with the story!" Anna tapped her finger impatiently.  
  
"Patience is a virtue..." Hao stopped, seeing the dagger look Anna shot him. "Okay... So, we handcuffed you two, proceeded to the mock wedding, and voila! The two of you are literally married, and we gave you some sandwiches for your honeymoon... But we did one more noble thing..."  
  
"I gave my silly brother a choice." Hao quietly said. "At the end, I gave Yoh the key. I still left him to decide for himself whether he would take the chance we gave him."  
  
"To be bound to you or to let you go..."  
  
"I don't need to elaborate that statement, huh, sis?" Hao asked innocently.  
  
Anna didn't say anything. Of course, it made sense. Yoh could have pretended not to have the key. They could be bound together, the whole night. She would be forced to attend the ball with him... She could not imagine what could happen after that...  
  
"Anyway," Hao continued, catching back Anna's attention. "You see, my brother didn't even think of the pain he would suffer, the agony he would endure..." Anna glared at him. "Okay, I was exaggerating. As I was saying, Yoh didn't think twice about what would happen to him if he let you go. He didn't take into consideration our efforts to get the two of you together...."  
  
"All that mattered is you, you, and you."  
  
"The silly thing is, he did all those silly things just for one bizarre emotion." Hao stared at her. "He'd done it because he loves you. Period. No more, no less. Honestly, I really couldn't understand him. He is more than willing to sacrifice everything just for one girl." Anna still didn't say anything.  
  
"Now about the second thing I would like to point out, I like you to listen carefully because it concerns you, dear, sis." Hao continued. "The second thing is that, I say, you are also stupid."  
  
"Why you..." Anna raised her hand again to slap him.  
  
Hao caught her hand by reflex. "Now, now, sis. You don't have to show your gratitude for enlightening you on that part."  
  
"What do you think of yourself?" Anna stiffly asked, "A know-all jerk?"  
  
"Watch your words, sis." Hao shrugged. "Know-all, yes. Jerk, no."  
  
Anna pouted. "I demand an explanation, Mr. Know-all?"  
  
"Simply knowing those two things made me a Know-all." Hao replied, matter- of-factly. "Got what I mean?"  
  
Anna shook her head. "I had enough of this."  
  
"Not so fast." Hao grabbed her hand again. "I'm not finished with you yet." Anna snorted. "You think you could get away from me that easy, huh. Anyway, as I was saying, you are stupid. Why? Because you are repeating history. Why? Because you are running away again. You are doing the same thing all over again. You ran away that night, then what happened? Nothing. Years passed and you still faced the same problem. Now, you are running away again from the same problem. Isn't it time you come to your senses? Maybe running away isn't the solution to your problem."  
  
Anna sighed. She sat down. "Then, tell me, what is the solution?"  
  
"You know what's wrong with you two?" Hao asked. "Yoh only used this." He pointed at his chest. "Okay, maybe he didn't have this..." He pointed at his head. "Anyway, while you, my dear Itako only used this." He pointed again at his head. "When both of you should be using both of this." He pointed at his head then at his chest. "The solution, dear sis? Maybe it's time you listen to your heart. At least, for once. "  
  
"You don't understand. Nobody understands."  
  
Hao raised his brow at her. "What do I don't understand?" He sighed. "Anna, things already changed. At that time, you are to be engaged to a total stranger. I can't blame you for running away. Years passed and you met him again, unexpectedly. In a market place, I might add, off all places. Now, you already met him. You knew him. "  
  
Anna forced a smile. "Do I really know him?"  
  
"Anna, there's one thing more you have to understand. Yoh and the Shaman King are one but different people. Confusing? You see the Shaman King sort of wears a mask. Yoh is not himself when he plays that part. But when he is Yoh, he is simply Yoh, the real Yoh." Hao paused. "Anna, you didn't fall in love with the Shaman King. You love simply Yoh, the real Yoh. Now, don't deny it."  
  
Anna didn't comment about what Hao said. "That's not just the problem. I had enough of being the Itako. I don't want to live that life again."  
  
"You don't have to, Anna. You have a choice." Hao replied.  
  
"I'm leaving tonight." Anna said tonelessly.  
  
"I know that. Or else, I wouldn't be here. Why don't you give it a try?" Hao stopped to think. "Does Yoh know that you are leaving?"  
  
Anna shook her head. "No."  
  
"Fine. I'm still giving you one last chance Anna. You will attend the ball but you can leave as you wish."  
  
Anna looked at him questioningly. "How?"  
  
"You will attend the ball. Yet, at exactly midnight, I will create a diversion so that you could go. However, as I said, I'm giving you a chance, the whole night to think it over. You could stop me from doing that diversion before midnight. If you didn't stop me, you are free to go. Agreed?"  
  
"I don't know." Anna muttered.  
  
Hao smiled. "If you really made up your mind to go, then, why don't you just use your time to say good-bye?"  
  
"Will the diversion really happen?"  
  
"If you want to, yes, it will happen. You have my word."  
  
"You won't tell Yoh about this?"  
  
"Of course not. So, do you agree?"  
  
Anna took a while before answering. "Okay, I'll go."  
  
"I told you so you will change your mind." shrugged Hao.  
  
Anna ignored his comment. "What about my dress?"  
  
"As for that, I took care of that a long time ago." Hao smiled. He brought out a parcel and handed it to her.  
  
Anna took the parcel and opened it. She couldn't believe her eyes. Inside was the canary dress, the same canary dress Yoh bought her, the same canary dress she left at France. "How?"  
  
"Pretty easy. I was there when you left the ring at the doorstep. Somehow, I traced your hotel. The manager told me you left a box in your room, and then gave it to me. I found that and this..." Hao handed her another parcel. Anna unwrapped it. Inside were the same glass slippers.  
  
Anna smiled. "You're really something, Hao Asakura."  
  
"Nah," grinned Hao. The clock stroke 8. "Hurry up and get dress, the ball starts in 30 minutes."  
  
Minutes later, Anna immerged from the house, wearing the canary gown and the glass slippers.  
  
Hao laughed. "Now I know what my brother saw in you."  
  
"How do I look?" Anna asked.  
  
"You look stunningly beautiful." Hao grinned, as he bent to kiss her hand. "Now, you better be going." Hao opened the door of the limousine for her. "This will take you to the palace."  
  
"Thank you." Anna quietly said.  
  
Hao look shocked. "Are you sick?" Anna just smiled. "You're really like Cinderella. You have to go before midnight." He joked.  
  
"You're the fairy?" Anna shot back. She got in the limo.  
  
"Whatever you say, sis." Hao smiled at her. "Now remember, you can still change your mind before midnight. Just enjoy the party, okay?"  
  
With that the limousine sped away...  
  
To all my reviewers... thanks... I mean it.... Sorry if I didn't have the chance to reply to all your emails... I don't have the time... Still, thanks...  
  
Same reasons for late update... tired and busy...  
  
Next chapter: The ball... Isn't it obvious?  
  
That's all for now.... :) 


	19. 14

Chapter 14 The Ball  
  
Yoh quietly entered the busy corridors of the palace. Servants rushed to and fro to do the last minute decorations for the ball that night. Yoh passed them unnoticed. He didn't care anyway. He was not in the mood to care about anything...especially anything that concerns the ball. He went into his room and immediately fell asleep on his bed, all the fatigue the recent events brought him, rushing into him.  
  
Yoh woke up with the loud banging on his door. He sleepily opened it. It was his grandmother all right. The moment Yoh opened the door; his grandmother looked at him, and started scolding him for not being ready yet. Yoh managed to look at the clock; it was exactly 8 pm, 30 minutes before the ball starts. After convincing his grandmother that he'll get dress, he took a shower and put on his tuxedo. At exactly 8:25, he was done. Amidamaru appeared, telling that the ball was about to start. Yoh merely nodded in reply.  
  
They walked in silence. Yoh can't help but remember the time he spent with Anna.  
  
The first time he met Anna, he knew it would be her... He knew he saw something with the blond itako, who just slapped him...  
  
He remembered the panic he felt when Anna fainted in front of him, and Anna had no choice but to trust him. The unexpected cooking and cleaning lessons, the change his friends sensed in him, the time he knew he was falling for her...  
  
Seeing Faust in Anna's house, some tale Faust told him about his should- have-been- fiancée... which happened to be Anna...  
  
The trip in Paris... The night at the cottage, when he told her he loved her, and he meant it... The attack on them, when Anna found out the truth about him... She gave him back the ring at once... Anna's month-long escapade... When he found out the truth about Anna...  
  
The time they spent in the amusement park, when he told her how sorry he was and that he really loved her, the mock wedding....  
  
The porch... When they decided it would be best to part ways.... He let her go...  
  
It happened so fast...  
  
Yet, it also ended so fast....  
  
Just because of the Tale of the Shaman King and the Itako...  
  
Now it was done...  
  
The ball would happen, and he had to choose his bride...  
  
Even if it wouldn't be Kyouyama Anna....  
  
Yoh and Amidamaru reached the end of the corridor.  
  
"Master Yoh, are you sure? You could still turn back..."  
  
Yoh smiled at the Spirit. "I chose this, Amidamaru. I will stand by it."  
  
Amidamaru smiled back. "Very well."  
  
The doors opened for them... Yoh and Amidamaru stepped inside...  
  
Yoh could see all the shamans bow before him.  
  
Everything would be perfect...  
  
If Anna could just be here with him...  
  
Anna glared at the driver. "Could you go any faster?"  
  
"Madame," The driver glanced at her. "The traffic here is intense. It is expected. We can do nothing."  
  
Anna grunted. It was already 8:30. The ball had started. She was late.  
  
After the introductions have been made, the waltz began. Yoh comfortably sat beside his friends. He watched as Horo waltzed with Tamao; Ren, with Pirika; Lyserg, with Jeanne.  
  
"Take your pick, Yoh." Chocolove pointed out. "There are lots of pretty girls in there."  
  
Yoh merely smiled. He danced with Tamao, Pirika, and Jeanne once, much to his friends' insistence that he should enjoy the party, the last few hours of bachelorhood...  
  
It was an hour before midnight when Yoh's attention was called by his family. He approached them, and merely listened as his father introduced him to a girl his own age, a shaman, from some kind of country.... That was when he saw the blur image near the door...  
  
Yoh couldn't believe his eyes. He must be dreaming... He just saw Anna on the door, smiling at him... Immediately, he went there...  
  
It was Anna all right, wearing the canary dress, looking stunningly beautiful than ever...  
  
Anna felt a sign of relief. She arrived at the palace an hour before midnight. She hurried to the ballroom. She bit her lip, she was too late... She saw Yoh and his family talking with some girl... Then, Yoh looked at her way. She found himself smiling at him. She saw him coming her way...  
  
Everyone was silent as they turned to look at the girl Yoh was approaching.  
  
Yoh stared at her, grinning. Anna broke the silence. She curtsied, and spoke in a soft voice. "I'm sorry for the delay, Your Highness, the traffic was intense..."  
  
Yoh laughed. "Better late than never." He bent to kiss her hand. Looking at her straight into the eye, he asked her. "May I dance with you?"  
  
Anna smiled. "I thought you'd never ask..."  
  
Yoh chuckled, and took her hand....  
  
All I am, all I'll be  
  
Everything in this world  
  
All that I'll ever need  
  
Is in your eyes  
  
Shining at me  
  
When you smile I can feel  
  
All my passion unfolding  
  
Your hand brushes mine  
  
And a thousand sensations  
  
Seduce me 'cause I  
  
"I thought you'd never come..." Yoh softly whispered.  
  
Anna shrugged. "I changed my mind."  
  
Yoh grinned at her. "I thought you never change your mind."  
  
"There's always a first time..."  
  
I do cherish you  
  
For the rest of my life  
  
You don't have to think twice  
  
I will love you still  
  
From the depths of my soul  
  
It's beyond my control  
  
I've waited so long to say this to you  
  
If you're asking do I love you this much  
  
I do  
  
"Why did you change your mind?" Yoh asked.  
  
Anna looked at him. "Is there a need for a reason for me to change my mind?"  
  
"There are reasons for everything..." Yoh replied.  
  
"Maybe because I want to know if you're a good dancer..." Anna sniggered.  
  
Yoh smiled. "Am I?"  
  
"Well, you sort of passed my standards..."  
  
Yoh laughed.  
  
In my world, before you  
  
I lived outside my emotions  
  
Didn't know where I was going  
  
'Till that day I found you  
  
How you opened my life  
  
To a new paradise  
  
In a world torn by change  
  
Still with all my heart  
  
'Till my dying day  
  
"So, did you bother waiting for me?" Anna asked seriously.  
  
"Probably." Yoh replied, "Or I'd be engaged by now to somebody..." He pointed at the girl he was introduced earlier.  
  
"Would you really do that if I didn't come?"  
  
"Engaged, yes. Married, no." Yoh shrugged. "Running away is always an option, right?"  
  
Anna ignored the retort; instead, she looked at the girl Yoh pointed at. "She's pretty..."  
  
"Yeah, she's pretty... " Yoh replied softly, "So what? She's not you..."  
  
I do cherish you  
  
For the rest of my life  
  
You don't have to think twice  
  
I will love you still  
  
From the depths of my soul  
  
It's beyond my control  
  
I've waited so long to say this to you  
  
If you're asking do I love you this much  
  
I do  
  
"Anna?"  
  
Anna looked at him. "What?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
She smiled. I love you too, Yoh. I'm sorry if I just realized that...  
  
The gang watched as Yoh and Anna waltz.  
  
"Guys, hand me my money..." Hao triumphantly cried. "I won the bet, after all..." Horo, Ren, Chocolove, Lyserg, Manta, and Amidamaru groaned as they handed him the money.  
  
"That should teach them a lesson..." Tamao said, "Not to bet against Hao Asakura..."  
  
"Love really changes everything..." Pirika was still staring at Yoh and Anna. "Ms. Anna looks so beautiful, and Master Yoh looks handsome in his tuxedo."  
  
"Look at the way they look at each other, it only means love." Jeanne added. "A perfect match."  
  
"At least, our efforts have paid of." Ren grinned.  
  
Chocolove smirked. "The Prince found his bride, and they live..."  
  
"Happily ever after!" Horo completed.  
  
Hao's face was grave. Happily ever after? Not yet... not yet.... 


	20. 145

Chapter 14.5  
  
"I know you're having a great time, sis, but you need to choose now, Anna."  
  
Anna turned to see Hao standing in front of her. Yoh left her to get some drinks. She sighed. "I don't know..."  
  
"Anna, I already gave you the whole night to think about it." Hao replied, "You must decide now. It's only 10 minutes before midnight. At exactly midnight, Yoh would announce you as his bride. No doubt about that. At exactly midnight, the diversion would happen. You only have ten minutes to stop it. What? You have to choose, to stay or to run away...."  
  
Anna was silent. "Just give me time to say good-bye."  
  
Hao sighed. "You only have ten minutes, and within those minutes, you could still stop the diversion." He turned to go. "Anna, follow your heart, just for once."  
  
You have to choose, to stay or to run away...."  
  
They were alone in the balcony of the ballroom. The air was cold. Yoh gave his coat to Anna who gladly took it.  
  
Anna looked at Yoh. "Yoh, do you really love me?"  
  
Yoh smiled. "You know I do, chéri." He kissed her lightly on the cheek. "I'm going to tell the whole world how much I love you, Anna."  
  
Anna forced a smile. "Yoh, there's something I want to tell you...."  
  
At that moment, Amidamaru appeared, telling Yoh that he was already needed inside, to announce his bride, by midnight.  
  
Yoh nodded. "We'll follow." He turned to Anna. "We'll talk about it, later, okay..."  
  
Anna hesitated. "Yoh, this is important."  
  
"Anna, we'll tell the whole world about our engagement..."  
  
Anna glared at him. "Yoh, please."  
  
Yoh smiled. "Don't worry, after this ball, we have the whole night to talk about it..." He pulled her hand.  
  
No, Yoh, you're wrong. We only have 5 minutes....  
  
Anna followed Yoh inside. Shamans bowed before them as they pass.  
  
Kino spoke. "As you can see, this day is a very important day for the Shaman world. Today my grandson, the Future Shaman King, would tell the whole world the name of his bride, the Future Queen...." Everyone applauded.  
  
"This ball was held for my son..."  
  
Anna grunted. Three minutes to go....  
  
"And now, he seemed to have chosen the right girl..."  
  
Anna stared around. Hao was looking at her seriously. Two minutes....  
  
"Yoh, please, you have to listen to me..." Anna pleaded.  
  
"Now, I give you my son, Yoh, the Crowned Prince, the Future Shaman King..."  
  
Sounds of applause were heard. It was only a minute before midnight...  
  
"It is a privilege to be speaking in front of you all." Yoh began, "Honestly, I'm not good at speeches. Therefore, I'll just make this short. I know most of you are aching to go home and take a rest, me included..."  
  
"I met her unexpectedly, in a market place... Maybe some of you are asking what am I doing in a marketplace...."  
  
Anna closed her eyes. 10.... 9.... 8.... 7.... 6..... 5.....  
  
"Ladies, and gentlemen, I present before you, my fiancée...."  
  
Yoh stopped. He felt something was wrong. In a matter of seconds, a blast was heard...  
  
Anna heard the blast, and felt all the furyoku of the shamans present, trying to defend themselves from the falling debris...  
  
She felt someone pull her hand, and whispered something to her. "Hurry up. This diversion lasts for only 15 minutes..."  
  
They rushed across the corridors, and because of the blast, no one cared to look at them. A falling chunk of cement missed them a few inches, when Hao used his furyoku to defend both of them.  
  
Anna was about to say that she could defend herself, when Hao spoke. "Don't ever think of using your furyoku. Yoh would sense it. I'm practically having a hard time covering your aura up..."  
  
They were running so fast, that Anna tripped and lost her slipper. She was about to retrieve it when Hao stopped her. "They're coming. We must go..."  
  
Anna had no choice but to leave the slipper, and walk barefooted. She also left Yoh's coat. They went to a series of left and rights. Hao then stopped before a limo. Panting, he gave Anna several instructions.  
  
"Listen, this will take you to the airport. You can book your destination. I arranged everything for you." Hao opened the door. 'Your warm clothes and luggage are already in." Anna went in. "You have to go now..."  
  
Anna merely nodded. "Thanks."  
  
Hao smiled. "I'm just keeping my part of the deal."  
  
The limo sped off, and back at the palace, no one noticed Hao's sudden disappearance. and no one knew what he had done...  
  
Yoh hurriedly went out realizing what had just happened.  
  
It can't be....  
  
On the ground lay Anna's slipper and his coat. Yoh picked the slipper up. "Anna...."  
  
One chapter to go!!!!  
  
Sorry for the late update...  
  
Schoolwork....  
  
Fatigue....  
  
Yup, I'm tired....  
  
Until, next time...  
  
Thanks for the reviews!!!!  
  
** Last chapter: A year after the ball....... 


	21. 15

The final chapter...  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Anna couldn't believe how much time flies. A year already had passed since she was last here in Izumo... A year of escaping conflicts and touring the world... She didn't even know why she had come back. She was not supposed to come back, after the disaster she caused at the ball a year ago, but because of him, she changed her mind... for the second time...  
  
She collected her luggage, and looked for the person who was supposed to fetch her. Anna grunted impatiently. "That stupid, he's late again..."  
  
The year that had passed had changed practically nothing about Anna. She was still the blond Itako, who wore a simple dress, with a red bandanna hanging on her neck, the same cold expression present on her face. She still likes to have the last word, and one who argued would be the recipient of the unbeaten deadly glare. The fact that no one could and would dare contradict her was still evident. Yet, there was something different with her eyes. They were no longer cold and indifferent. There was warmth in them, a light brought about by one person... The very reason why she had come home...  
  
** It all began one warm morning in Venice. Anna was relaxing, sipping her lemonade, when she heard the news... What caught her ears were the words, Yoh Asakura, Future Shaman King, and marriage. Anna turned around to watch. Yoh's face appeared on TV. She gasped as she saw the face she had not seen for months, nothing seemed to change. The same messy hair, the same loony grin, the same cool expression... However, what shocked her was what Yoh was telling on a live interview... She didn't manage to digest those words easily... He was getting married...Within a month... For no reason, she irritably left the bar, unable to catch the name of the girl who replaced her that quickly...  
  
What was more surprising was the international call she received from Japan a week after. It couldn't be her so-called family. They migrated two months ago....  
  
Anna breathed hard before accepting the call. She somehow knew who was on the other line... "Hello?"  
  
"Hey Anna, is that you?"  
  
The voice was too recognizable. She expected it anyway. "Yoh," Her lips quivered at the mere mention of the name. She didn't know what to feel, delight, or irritation. "How did you know I was here?"  
  
"My brother," Yoh coolly replied. "You know Hao, he knows everything..."  
  
Anna forced a smile. "As usual..."  
  
"Listen, I'll get to the point." Yoh paused. Anna sensed excitement in his voice. "I'm getting married."  
  
Anna sighed. She somehow knew where the conversation was heading this way. "Yeah, I know. I saw you on TV." She tried to sound happy for him.  
  
"I want you to be there." Yoh continued happily, "So, could you come home three days before the wedding?"  
  
Anna bit her lip. Did she hear him right? Yoh wanted her to come on his wedding? She knows he is stupid, but she didn't know that he was this stupid... "I don't think I can, you know, tickets and that stuff..."  
  
"I could book the tickets for you." Yoh replied, "Just say yes, and I'll arrange everything for you..."  
  
Wrong excuse, she reprimanded herself. "I'll think about it." Anna answered as casually as possible.  
  
"Anna, consider it as the last request of a friend..." Yoh mocked.  
  
Yeah, the bond of friendship... The status they were in right now, friends... "Are you dying?" Anna retorted. "Unless you are, I can't."  
  
"I usually don't take no for an answer."  
  
Anna snarled. "I always have a choice."  
  
"Not this time, though. Either you come home, or I'll tell Hao to go there and drag you back here... You know Hao, he could cause a disaster..."  
  
After a moment of hesitation, she finally agreed. "Fine, I'll go. I have to leave right after your wedding, is that clear?"  
  
"Ay, Ay, Madame." Yoh immediately replied, his grin evident. "Okay, I'll pick you up at the airport..."  
  
"You don't have to..." Anna stiffly cut in.  
  
"Just wait for me there, okay?" Yoh continued, ignoring what she had just said. "I'll send the tickets, tomorrow."  
  
"Fine." Anna coldly replied. "What if I don't show up?"  
  
Yoh laughed. "You'll come, I'm sure of that." Anna grunted. "Listen, I have to go. I'll just see you at the airport, bye." He hung up.  
  
"Anna!" The sound of her name shook her out of her reverie. Anna turned. There was Hao, Ren, Lyserg, and Horo-Horo, approaching her. Anna noticed that Yoh was not with them.  
  
"We're sorry, we're late." Lyserg said, taking her luggage. "This Ainu here told us the wrong time of your arrival, if Yoh didn't call, well, you can picture out what would happen..."  
  
"It's not my fault!" Horo-Horo defensively replied. He pointed at Ren. "He told me!"  
  
Ren glared at the Ainu. "Is it still my fault that you're deaf?"  
  
Anna glowed. "If the two of you didn't stop, you'd both wished you'd never been born. " Ren glared at her. Anna glared back.  
  
"Yoh couldn't make it, he was too busy." Hao interrupted, "He asked us to deliver his sincerest apology."  
  
"Do I care?" Anna then went back shooting Ren deadly glares.  
  
Lyserg sighed. "I guess we better get going..."  
  
Anna followed them outside. A limo stopped before them.  
  
Horo-Horo opened the door for Anna. "The advantages of being royalty...."  
  
Hao started the conversation about Yoh's coming wedding. "Yoh's wedding announcement surprised the hell out of Gramps and Grams."  
  
"Yoh just stormed into the study room one day and announced he's getting married." Lyserg recalled, "Everyone was quiet at first, then Master Mikihisa laughed. He said that was the best joke he heard that day. It turned out that he was serious..."  
  
"The next day, he announced the event over international television." Horo- Horo continued. "The preparations began at once."  
  
"I wonder who gave him that idea..." Ren shot a look at Hao. Hao just grinned.  
  
"Yeah, I saw Yoh on TV." Anna said absentmindedly, "So who's the lucky girl?"  
  
The gang exchanged dark looks. "You don't know the whole story?" Hao asked.  
  
Anna shook her head. "Nope, I didn't catch the name of the girl." She then icily looked at them, "Would I be asking you if I do?"  
  
The gang laughed. "What's so funny?" Anna irritably asked.  
  
"Of course you wouldn't catch the name of the girl on TV!" Lyserg exclaimed.  
  
Ren nodded. "Yoh mentioned literally all the facts about the wedding, the date, the place, etc."  
  
"He told the world everything." Horo-Horo cut in, "Except one thing."  
  
Hao smiled. "Not once did he mention the name of his bride."  
  
Anna blinked. "What?"  
  
"Yoh didn't reveal the name of his fiancée." Lyserg simply replied, "He gave no reasons."  
  
"So that means, no one knows about this girl." Anna concluded, in disbelief.  
  
"Exactly." They all replied at the same time.  
  
"Nobody knows: the media, the palace, even the Royal family. Yoh intended it as a surprise." Ren continued.  
  
Hao smirked. "That is no one, besides us."  
  
"Yet, we were sworn into an oath of secrecy, so we couldn't and wouldn't tell anyone." Horo-Horo grinned, "It is a matter of life or death..."  
  
"But I say she's a lucky girl..." Lyserg said, smiling.  
  
"Making Yoh unfortunate." Ren added. "Honestly, I pity him..."  
  
Anna raised her brow. "So you had met her?"  
  
They all nodded. "Once, twice, thrice..."  
  
"We even had the chance to be with her for a week, a miserable week..." Hao said, laughing. "She's something..."  
  
"She's beautiful, all right, but her temper is another story..."  
  
"I wonder what she did to make Yoh fall for her..."  
  
"Love potion... She's close to a witch anyway."  
  
"Nah, love can make someone go blind..."  
  
"Who is she?" Anna asked, interrupting their conversation.  
  
"We can't tell you, so it's up to you to find out." Horo-Horo answered. "You can ask Yoh tonight. He'll meet you at your hotel..."  
  
Anna said nothing. Tonight....  
  
"But if he refused to tell you, don't worry." Ren said.  
  
Lyserg nodded. "Tomorrow, the Royal Family would hold a ball in Yoh's honor, and in that ball, Yoh would finally reveal the name of the girl. You just have to wait for another day."  
  
They finally arrived at the hotel. They got off and accompanied Anna into her room. Just before leaving, Hao whispered something into her ear. "Don't worry, you'll meet her, soon enough."  
  
Either she walked that fast, or they disappeared that fast, that Anna didn't hear them laughing...  
  
It was 9 pm when Anna heard someone knock on her door. She didn't even notice that she spent two hours thinking about the mysterious girl Yoh would be marrying. She gradually opened the door. He stood there, grinning at her.  
  
"Did you miss me?"  
  
Anna raised her brow at him. "In your dreams...."  
  
Yoh laughed. "Hurry up. We're going to the beach."  
  
"Excuse me? We're going to the beach at this time?" Anna glared at him. "If you wanted to commit suicide, fine, go ahead, but don't take me with you. I still love my life."  
  
"I sort of missed your unique sense of humor." Yoh coolly replied. He opened the closet door and took out her coat. "Let's go..." He grabbed her hand.  
  
In a minute, Anna found herself inside a taxi. "No limo, how surprising..." Yoh merely grinned.  
  
They arrived an hour later. The place was calm and peaceful, with only the sounds of waves clashing against the rocks. The wind was cold and damp, blowing against their faces.  
  
Yoh and Anna sat down side by side. Silence reigned for few minutes.  
  
"Are you waiting for me to catch a cold before you start talking?" Anna asked.  
  
Yoh shrugged. "Nah, I just love the silence, this beach..." He received a glare from Anna. "Still the same old, Anna..."  
  
Anna sighed. "What is it, Yoh?"  
  
Yoh looked at her. "I just want to be with you, that's all."  
  
"And I'm the president," Anna looked at him impatiently. "What is it?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
"Yeah, and I'm really the president..." Anna snorted. "So who's the girl you'd be marrying?'  
  
"I'll tell you tomorrow. I want to surprise everyone."  
  
"What was she like?"  
  
Yoh grinned at Anna's sudden display of interest. "Words aren't enough to describe her. You have to see for yourself. I can only say one thing. She's fit to be the Future Queen."  
  
"Do you love her?" Anna asked frankly.  
  
Yoh took a while before answering. "I won't be marrying her if I don't." He paused, "Jealous?"  
  
"Why would I be jealous?" Anna glared at him. "And you just told me you love me, how funny."  
  
"That's a different story."  
  
"Does she love you?"  
  
"I presume."  
  
"Does she want to marry you?"  
  
"I suppose, that is so."  
  
Anna sighed. "Well, I can only wish you both happiness."  
  
"I do hope she'll live happily with me." Yoh grinned. "Don't worry, you'll meet her, soon enough."  
  
"We have to go." Anna stood. "It's getting late, and I'm already tired."  
  
"You know what's memorable about this place, Anna?" Yoh's face softened, as he looked at Anna's eyes. "This is where I told the girl I'd be marrying that I love her, but for no reason, she didn't believe me..." He stood and walked away from Anna. Anna took a while before following him. 


	22. 155

Anna woke up late the next day, her head aching. The beach's fault... She told herself. She ordered black coffee and toast for her late breakfast. That was the only time she noticed the package and an envelope on her bed. She picked it up and read the attached note.  
  
You were peacefully sleeping that I didn't bother waking you  
up. I do know what could happen to me if I do so... Wear the  
dress tonight; I know it would look good on you. Attached is  
the invitation, you can't go in without it... I'll just see  
you at the ball...  
  
Yoh  
  
Before long, Anna began preparing for the ball. She wore the long dress Yoh sent her earlier. The material of the fabric was delicate and transparent, with light streaks of yellow all over, causing the dress to glitter a little. The neckline was modestly low, the sleeves hanging, the slit, not so high. She can't wear her glass slippers; she lost the other pair a year ago.  
  
The ball was to begin at 8, but she left an hour and a half earlier, learning her lesson.  
  
Anna still wondered why she had come at all. She didn't even know if she could bear the sight of that girl...  
  
Speaking of the girl, she wondered why Yoh didn't reveal her name. Yoh said he wanted to surprise the whole world, but still, that seemed not to be the reason. She felt there's something else. Her intuitions were never wrong.  
  
Anna made a mental note. She was not jealous.  
  
Or maybe, perhaps, she was...  
  
She arrived at the palace an hour before 8. She presented her invitation card to the usher. The usher smiled at her, and then led her into another corridor.  
  
Anna noticed she was led to the opposite of where the others where led. She asked the usher why; the only answer was because she was a special guest. Anna accepted that explanation.  
  
"Where's my tie?" Yoh asked, in panic.  
  
Ren grunted. "Would you please relax?" He was playing cards with Hao, Chocolove, Horo-Horo, and Lyserg.  
  
"It's only a ball, for Pete's sake." Chocolove said, putting down his cards.  
  
"And Spiky is quite losing..." Hao mentioned, drawing another card from the deck.  
  
Ren's face turned red in embarrassment. "Shut up! What makes you so confident?"  
  
"Because he has the card you've been waiting for." Horo-Horo replied. "Lyserg?"  
  
"So you better put down those cards or you'll definitely lose the game." Lyserg put down a card.  
  
"Where's my coat?" Yoh cried.  
  
"He's hopeless." Manta shook his head.  
  
Hao smiled triumphantly. "I guess I won." Cries of anguish were heard from the gang especially from Ren, as he revealed his Ace.  
  
"Okay, let's practice what you'll do." Yoh said, regaining self-control.  
  
"Yoh, we practiced that for the tenth time!" Horo-Horo protested, shuffling the cards.  
  
Hao smirked. "You still have to thank us for being actors in your..." At that moment, Jeanne, Tamao, and Pirika appeared.  
  
"Master Yoh, she's already here." Tamao announced.  
  
Yoh breathed hard. "Places everyone. It's time to tell the whole world the name of my bride."  
  
Anna sat on the couch. The usher suggested that she rest here first, and asked her if there's anything, she wanted. Anna shook her head; the usher smiled at her, and then left her immediately. She noticed that this was becoming odd...  
  
There was a knock on her door. Pirika, Jeanne, and Tamao entered, smiling at her.  
  
"Wow, Ms. Anna!" Tamao greeted, "You look so beautiful in that dress!"  
  
Pirika and Jeanne nodded in agreement. "It suits you well!"  
  
Anna forced a smile. "Thank you. You all look wonderful as well."  
  
"We found out that this was your room, so you wouldn't mind if we accompany you?"  
  
"Not at all."  
  
There was another knock, and Hao, Ren, Lyserg, and Horo-Horo appeared. "The ball would start."  
  
Jeanne took Lyserg's arm, Tamao with Horo-Horo, and Pirika with Ren. Anna had no choice but to take Hao's arm.  
  
Hao grinned at her. "You don't have any choice." Anna glared at him.  
  
They entered the ballroom together. Anna looked around. There were so many shamans present.  
  
"One of them would be Yoh's bride..." Hao whispered playfully...  
  
Anna was getting irritated. Yoh didn't speak to her; he merely gave her a nod to acknowledge her presence. His brother didn't make it easier at all.  
  
It was midnight when Yoh asked for everyone's attention. Everyone turned to listen. It was the most-awaited moment that night.  
  
"I don't have to tell you the reason why I'm here in front of you." Yoh started, "You're wondering who she is, what she was like, the girl I'd be marrying. I can only say one thing: I love her..."  
  
Anna excused herself from Hao. Hao didn't let her go. "Anna, Trust me, if you leave, you'll regret this your whole like." Anna had no choice but to stay.  
  
"How? Why? I do not know. I just found myself falling for her. Not because she's nice, she's pretty, she's sweet... Maybe because of her bossy attitude, her horrible temper, her lethal glares, her unique sense of humor, and because she's cute whenever she's mad at me." He smiled. "Maybe because she can protect herself, she can stand on her own, she's independent, she's different from the girls out there, Honestly, I really don't know."  
  
Anna was now listening attentively.  
  
"I love her so much that I let her go thrice, all because of one revelation. But I waited long enough. I waited for a year, and that's enough. The most painful part is, I told her I love her, last night, but she didn't believe me. I don't blame her. She has enough reason to do so. Now, I'm going to prove to her, and to the whole world that I love her." Yoh looked at Anna's direction.  
  
Anna was listening harder than ever. Could it be?  
  
"Maybe, you're wondering, the reason why I didn't tell you all her name, when it should have brought prestige to her name, well, she doesn't care about the prestige and wealth that comes with the title of the Asakura." Yoh smiled, "You see, she doesn't know that I'd be marrying her in two days time." Whispers were heard from the crowd.  
  
Anna rolled her eyes. This is odd...  
  
"Yeah, I know that would be unfair on her part, but you see, this is the only way, and I know she can understand that." Yoh stopped again. "She's absolutely here, but I won't tell you her name that easily. You maybe wondering how she would recognize herself, and there are lots of ladies in here, well, I always find a way." He pulled out a glass slipper from his coat, "By means of this glass slipper. I know this glass slipper would fit only her foot. I ask all the ladies to try on the slipper. You may never know. I know this takes time, but, you all waited for a month, what's an hour or less, right?" The ladies took turns in trying the slipper.  
  
Anna was the only one who didn't join the crowd. She was speechless, in a state of shock. She nearly fainted when she saw the glass slipper. Hao was grinning madly at her.  
  
The glass slipper obviously didn't fit the ladies who tried it on. It was either too big, or too small...  
  
Yoh looked around. "I guess there's one more lady who didn't try the slipper." He looked at Anna. The crowd gave way as Yoh approached Anna.  
  
Yoh grinned at her. "Would you care to try on the slipper?" Anna merely nodded. Yoh fell to his knees. Anna slipped her left foot on the slipper. It fits perfectly.  
  
Yoh looked at her. "Madame, it fits perfectly." Yoh brought out the emerald ring form his pocket. Anna was near in tears. "I love you, cheri, I mean it. Would you always be my princess?"  
  
Anna smiled, in spite of her sobs. "Yes," She replied softly, "Do I have a choice?"  
  
Yoh slipped on the ring on her finger. "You know I don't take no as an answer...." He then stood and kissed her. The whole court applauded.  
  
"Have I ever told you I love you, Yoh?" Anna asked.  
  
Yoh shook his head. "Nope!"  
  
Anna smiled. "I just told you, stupid..."  
  
"You really have a unique sense of humor, cheri...." Yoh replied, laughing.  
  
Of course, they live happily ever after... As usual...  
  
*** The END  
  
To all my reviewers... thanks! Please give me your overall insight about the fic... thanks!!!  
  
Yeah, tell me if I should write another yo/na, or another pairing... suggestions about my next fic would be very welcome!! 


End file.
